


Форма и содержание, или Валентинка для Гарри

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: вечно Гарри Поттер кому-то пишет…Иллюстрации Aloc.





	1. в которой скорее живые, чем мертвые начинают переписку, а Гермиона беспокоится

Гарри Поттер вытряхнул из сумки учебники и свитки, чтобы сложить обратно только те, которые понадобятся на следующий день. Бесполезная затея – сумка словно была заколдована на притяжение всяких непонятных бумажек, самолетиков, сломанных перьев и непроливаек.

Только теперь на кровать в кучу свитков и перьев спланировало розовое картонное сердечко. Гарри решил, что оно или выпало из учебника, или же является чей-то шуткой, и взял за краешек, чтобы выбросить.

Бумажное сердечко вдруг сильно обожгло ему пальцы, от неожиданности Гарри выпустил его из рук и машинально сунул пальцы в рот, чтобы унять боль. Валентинка (а это, по всей видимости, была именно она) призывно горела едва заметным розовым свечением. Гарри вновь осторожно коснулся её, она была холодной как обычная картонная открытка, какой, в общем-то, и являлась.

Гарри перевернул сердечко и вздрогнул.

Таким знакомым по учебнику зелий почерком было написано «Мистер Гарри Поттер, мне не нравится, что вы выдаете мои достижения за свои. Принц-полукровка».

Гарри успел перечитать надпись трижды, прежде чем она пропала. Пустое сердечко манило, и Гарри, лишь на мгновение задумавшись, – перед глазами промелькнул и исчез дневник Тома Реддла – достал перо и написал на сердечке «А почему вы прислали мне валентинку? Гарри Поттер».

Ничего не произошло. Он подождал еще немного, но его собственные слова оставались на валентинке, словно она была совершенно обычной.

Пожав плечами, Гарри положил её на подушку и вернулся к уборке. Когда он выкинул все сломанные перья и сложил все выполненные домашние работы обратно в сумку, на валентинке сияла другая надпись: «Вы слишком много внимания уделяете форме, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на содержании, мистер Гарри Поттер. Принц-полукровка».

Гарри почесал нос и хмыкнул. Решив не отвечать на это, он, тем не менее, сунул сердечко в карман, и отправился на завтрак.

– Опять опаздываешь, Гарри, – недовольно покачала головой Гермиона. – Надо хорошо позавтракать, чтобы хватило сил на все занятия.

– Вот тут ты права, Герм, – согласился Рон, накладывая себе добавку.

– Я практически всегда права, Рон, – недовольство Гермионы теперь было направлено против него. – Но ты предпочитаешь обращать внимание лишь на некоторые мои советы.

– Гермиона, – Гарри послушно положил себе на тарелку яичницу и сосиски. – Скажи, а кроме опасных артефактов вроде дневника Тома Реддла, есть более безопасные способы писать на бумаге и получать ответ от кого-то, кто находится неизвестно где?

– Что случилось, Гарри? – сузила глаза Гермиона. – У тебя неприятности?

– Нет, это просто вопрос, – обиделся Гарри. – Вот, например, могу я писать тебе на уроке на таком листке, а ты чтобы мне ответ там писала?

– О! – обрадовался Рон. – Я понял, куда ты клонишь, Гарри! Пишешь Гермионе вопрос, она ответ – и все контрольные у нас «выше ожидаемого»!

– Вы сами учиться собираетесь? – возмутилась Гермиона. – Мало тебе учебника Принца-полукровки?

Гарри молча уткнулся в тарелку. Он знал, что мозг Гермионы уже трудится над вопросом, и она не сможет не поделиться потом результатом.

Он еще пил сок, когда Гермиона подтвердила его догадки.

– Есть несколько способов, – задумчиво произнесла она. – Тот, что использовали твой отец и другие мародеры со своей картой – когда в пергамент закладывается столько разных вариантов, что может создаться впечатление, будто он говорит именно с тобой. Но это лишь уловка, на самом деле твоих собеседников за этим пергаментом нет …

Гарри сжал зубы, но промолчал, чтобы не спугнуть Гермиону, которая за потоком мыслей не заметила, как прошлась по больному месту.

– Еще можно вложить в кусочек бумаги много взаимных чувств, причем не обязательно любви, – добавила Гермиона, наморщив лоб. – Я точно не знаю, но если два человека, связанные какими-либо отношениями, вместе прочитают заклинания над таким кусочком бумаги, то смогут писать друг другу, – она отчаянно покраснела и бросила взгляд на Рона. – Я могу узнать точнее, как это сделать.

– Это не тот вариант, который меня интересует, – быстро сказал Гарри.

– Конечно, существует несколько темномагических способов, с помощью которых можно разговаривать даже с давно умершими людьми, – продолжила Гермиона. – На основе отголосков таких экспериментов у маглов существует спиритизм, например. Спиритизм – это когда…

– Я знаю, что такое спиритизм, – поспешно остановил её Гарри, вспоминая, как однажды тетя Петунья с парой подруг пытались вызвать Георга пятого. Он тогда был совсем маленький, иначе догадался бы подвигать блюдце так, чтобы дамы получили свое общение с королем, и, может, Петунья бы меньше злилась на него, считая себя великим спиритологом.

– Но это очень опасно, Гарри, – озабоченно заметила Гермиона, пытливо вглядываясь в его лицо. – Ты ведь не собираешься использовать темную магию, чтобы поговорить с Сириусом или родителями? Это разрушает человека.

– Нет, что ты, – успокоил её Гарри. – Я просто так спросил, серьезно.

– Я всё-таки посмотрю в библиотеке, какие еще варианты могут быть, – ни на йоту не поверила Гермиона. – А ты, пожалуйста, ничего не делай без нас.

– Не разговаривай с мертвыми, Гарри, Гермиона дело говорит, – согласился Рон, заслужив слабую улыбку Гермионы.

Гарри пообещал, что с мертвыми разговаривать не будет, и поплелся на Историю магии. Как узнать, нарушает он обещание или нет, если неизвестно, как долго лежал учебник Принца в шкафу? Может, Принц-полукровка давно умер, а Гарри с ним разговаривает.

А может, он еще в школе, на седьмом курсе. Конечно, Гарри не слышал, чтобы кто-то из нынешних семикурсников блистал на зельеварении, но это мог быть гриффиндорец, а Снейп даже Гермионе ни разу не сказал доброго слова, хотя её рефераты можно было выставлять как образцы безупречной работы.

Мысль о том, что Принц может быть еще в школе, взбудоражила Гарри. Это, наверное, успокоило бы Гермиону, которая с большим подозрением относилась к учебнику.

Размышления Гарри перескочили на Гермиону. А не могла она сама подделать почерк Принца и пошутить, подбросив валентинку?

Гарри посмотрел на девушку, сидящую за соседней партой. Строго сдвинутые брови, задумчивый взгляд сквозь профессора Биннса. Она то и дело наклонялась к пергаменту, чтобы что-то записать. Нет, Гермиона не склонна к подобным шуткам. А вот провести исследование, насколько легко Гарри поддастся на разговор с таинственным Принцем, хотя такой разговор может быть ловушкой – это вполне в духе Гермионы.

Гарри осторожно достал валентинку и написал на ней:

«А ты живой, Принц-полукровка? Гарри Поттер».

Гермиона всё так же то смотрела на профессора Биннса, то заносила какие-то заметки на пергамент, ни разу не повернувшись к Гарри лицом, когда пришел ответ:

«Скорее да, чем нет, мистер Гарри Поттер. По крайней мере, с точки зрения целителей точно да. Принц-полукровка».

Гарри хмыкнул и осторожно огляделся. Никто не обратил на него внимания, почти все студенты или дремали, или пытались что-то записывать. Даже Гермиона не обернулась, чтобы с возмущением посмотреть на него.

Гарри не был уверен, что Принц имеет в виду то, о чем подумал он сам, но, возможно, это было похоже на его собственное обычное самочувствие – он бегал, учился, ходил с друзьями в Хогсмид, но иногда мог очнуться перед зеркалом, пугаясь своих мертвых тоскливых глаз, словно он умер вместе с Сириусом в Отделе тайн. А может, еще раньше, когда погиб Седрик, и с помощью крови Гарри возродился Волдеморт.

Он не делился этим с Роном или Гермионой, потому что они наверняка не поняли бы этого, а Гермиона еще и устроила бы промывку мозгов на тему того, что надо жить дальше. Он и живет дальше, просто иногда он в этом не уверен. А вот Принц-полукровка это понимал.

По крайней мере, Гарри хотелось так думать.

И он написал:

«Я тоже. Гарри».

Валентинка снова стала чистой и пустой, но Гарри всё равно почему-то стало легче.


	2. в которой Гарри дразнит Принца и проводит собственное исследование

Вечером Гарри сослался на усталость, и пораньше ушел в свою комнату. Валентинка жгла сквозь карман и остыла лишь, когда Гарри взял её в руки.

«Мистер Гарри Поттер, я думал, мы поняли друг друга, – почерк Принца-Полукровки плясал, словно тот писал поспешно на коленке. – Почему вы продолжаете использовать мой учебник вместо того, чтобы учиться самостоятельно? Принц-полукровка».

Гарри забрался на свою кровать и задернул полог. Прислонив палочку с Люмосом к подушке, он написал:

«Сколько вам лет, Принц? Гарри Поттер».

Валентинка в этот раз не заставила себя долго ждать, она снова засветилась.

«Какое отношение это имеет к моему учебнику и вашему наглому воровству чужих знаний, мистер Поттер? Принц-полукровка».

Гарри усмехнулся.

«Я применяю знания из учебника, нас этому учат на уроках, Принц. Сколько вам лет? Гарри Поттер».

«Если вы используете те знания, которые недоступны другим ученикам, но не добываете их самостоятельно, то это нечестно. Думаю, со мной согласятся многие. Принц-полукровка. P.S. Зачем вам знать мой возраст?»

Гарри почесал нос кончиком пера. Где бы не находился этот Принц, он отвечал быстро.

«Мне интересно, почему вы так переживаете о том, что какой-то школьник использует давно не нужные вам знания. Вам должно быть уже лет сто, а вас все еще беспокоят такие мелочи. Гарри Поттер».

Ответа долго не было, и Гарри даже подумал, что переборщил, но валентинка наконец засветилась.

  


«Не какой-то школьник, а знаменитый Гарри Поттер, на которого и так тратят время все учителя. И мне не сто лет. Я, скорее, твой ровесник, мистер Поттер. Пожалуй, так можно сказать. Принц-полукровка».

Гарри скривился. Снова это. Снова его оценивают по тому, что он Избранный, словно Гарри хотел быть таким, а не обычным мальчиком с обычными проблемами.

«Ты ничего не знаешь о том, какого быть мной, – сердито написал он. – И может, надо хотя бы попытаться узнать, прежде, чем делать выводы? P.S. Если мы ровесники, называй меня Гарри. Когда меня зовут «Гарри Поттер», то редко думают именно обо мне, а не о том, что я должен собой представлять».

Он положил валентинку под матрас и сердито уткнулся в подушку, стараясь сдержать слезы. Он так и уснул. А под матрасом светилась валентинка, на которой неровным почерком выводились слова:

«Ну так расскажи, что ты из себя представляешь, а мой учебник оставь, Гарри. Принц-полукровка.»

Утром Гарри прочитал послание и отправился в библиотеку. Он взял с собой учебник Принца и попросил у мисс Пинс книги, в которых упоминалось использование златоцветок.

– У меня есть результат, осталось только разобраться, как до него дойти, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – И нельзя сказать, что я не использую свои собственные мозги.

Увидев стопку книг, он немного приуныл, но решил не сдаваться.

«Я занимаюсь в библиотеке, ищу информацию по златоцветкам, – написал он. – Хочу сам получить более эффективное зелье. Гарри».

Ответ пришел незамедлительно.

«Оставь только «Эликсиры Месопотамии» Иерха и «Кистецветковые и их использование в зельеварении и целительстве» Геодона, остальные книги не пригодятся, Гарри. Принц-полукровка».

Гарри обрадовался и окинул взглядом стопку книг, а потом задумчиво покусал перо и вывел:

«Ни за что. Это моя работа, а не твоя, Принц. Может, я найду что-то еще, а может, зря потрачу время. Гарри».

«Наверное, у тебя очень много свободного времени, Гарри», – уколол Принц, когда Гарри просмотрел первую книгу до середины.

«Зато я могу иметь свое мнение, а не пользоваться чужим», – начеркал Гарри. 

Он уже был не рад тому, что взялся за книги, голова болела, буквы перед глазами расплывались, но упрямство заставляло его сидеть и читать.

– Что ты тут делаешь, Гарри? – сзади подошла Гермиона с таким дряхлым фолиантом по рунам, что, казалось, он вот-вот рассыплется прямо у неё в руках.

Гарри едва успел накрыть горячую валентинку рукой.

– Решил сам позаниматься зельеварением, без учебника Принца-полукровки, – как можно беспечнее заметил Гарри. – Чтобы ты не переживала.

– Это чудесно! – обрадовалась Гермиона. – Я так рада, что ты перестал тратить время на мысли об этом Принце-полукровке и его учебнике! И заниматься стал лучше, еще бы Рон тоже взялся за ум…

– Да-да, – кивнул Гарри, руку жгло просто нестерпимо. – Давай я вернусь к учебе, мне не терпится продолжить.

«Хорошо. Что ты можешь мне сказать о себе, чтобы поменять впечатление? При том, что ты не знаешь, какое оно, Гарри. П.-п.».

Гарри повернулся к столу, за которым сидела Гермиона. Девушка увлеченно выписывала что-то из своей книги.

Гарри задумался. Что написать? Написать о том, как он жил у Дурслей даже не подозревая, что он волшебник? Или о том, что своих родителей знает только по рассказам и фотографиям, а с крестным был так недолго, что даже не успел понять, какой он, этот человек, отдавший жизнь то ли за него, то ли за свою память о погибших друзьях? Или о том, что профессор Снейп ненавидит его за то, что он «такой же как отец», а Гарри даже не уверен, что он такой же? Но открытка-сердечко такое маленькое, на него просто не влезет всё это.

Он вспомнил Слагхорна, их первую встречу, а затем и последующие.

«Я – не мои родители, хотя именно их во мне любят и ненавидят. Гарри».

В этот день он ответа так и не получил, как не смог и до конца разобраться в особенностях златоцветок, поэтому на уроке собрался воспользоваться подсказкой из учебника Принца. Когда он уже собрался добавлять цветки, в кармане стало тепло. Гарри передумал добавлять две трети нужного количества, а положить в соответствии с рецептом. Только использовать не цветки целиком, а лишь лепестки без чашечки.

Когда зелье приобрело цвет лишь слегка светлее того, что был на столе у Слагхорна, Гарри оставил его остывать и аккуратно достал валентинку из кармана.

«Мы состоим из мнений наших друзей и врагов о нас, вопрос лишь в том, кого больше. Принц-полукровка».


	3. в которой Гарри пытается найти Принца-полукровку, а Гермиона продолжает беспокоиться

Гарри долго ломал голову над тем, что хотел сказать Принц, но потом его отвлекли другие переживания. Хагрид ходил как в воду опущенный, и Гарри подозревал, что виной этому снова он. Принц был прав, люди вокруг как-то представляли себе его, и чтобы не разочаровывать друзей, он часто делал не то, что ему хотелось на самом деле. И если бы он попросту не забыл об Уходе за магическими тварями, он обязательно выбрал бы его, чтобы не расстроить друга. Но даже без этого предмета уроков задавали так много, что сидеть в библиотеке почти оставалось времени.

А тут еще должность капитана команды по квиддичу. Как будто ему это было нужно! Гарри и не рад был связываться со всем этим, к тому же Гермиона его удивила с Конфундусом. Некстати всплыли слова Принца. Гермиону большинство считало заучкой и занудой, её любили «несмотря на это». Не это ли заставляло её раз за разом доказывать, что она способна быть совсем другой?

«Беспокоит несовершенство мира, Гарри?»

Стоило вспомнить о нем, как валентинка откликнулась. Гарри с подозрением огляделся. В Большом зале всё было как обычно, все обедали, Невилл показывал Гермионе что-то на лапке Тревора, Джинни строила глазки Дину Томасу, Рон ел за двоих, одновременно рассказывая всем желающим, как он смог принять подряд пять пенальти.

За соседними столами все тоже ели, болтали, толкались. Когда Гарри посмотрел на стол Равенкло, ему улыбнулась и помахала Луна. Гарри ответно растянул губы в улыбке и повернулся к преподавательскому столу. Кресло Дамблдора пустовало, остальные профессора были на месте. 

Встретившись с мрачным взглядом профессора Снейпа, Гарри поскорее отвернулся. Он заметил, что профессор Слагхорн в чем-то убеждает Снейпа и догадывался, что последнего не радует очередной перенос наказания Гарри.

– Вот же старая летучая мышь, – как можно тише пробормотал себе под нос Гарри и написал на валентинке:

«Ты сейчас в Хогвартсе? Ты видишь меня? Гарри».

Ответ он получил только вечером.

«Сейчас нет, но я бываю в Хогвартсе чаще, чем мне бы хотелось. И тебя я видел, но лишь издалека, поэтому никак не могу разобрать, что ты из себя представляешь. Принц-полукровка».

Гарри задумчиво почесал голову и написал:

«Может, стоит лично увидеться, чтобы узнать? Гарри».

– Гарри, что ты делаешь? 

Гарри обернулся и обнаружил, что за его плечом стоит Гермиона и не мигая смотрит на кусок картона в его руках.

– Я пишу кое-что личное, – сконфуженно огрызнулся Гарри. – Или я не имею права на личное, всё мое – всё народное достояние?

– Не разговаривай со мной так, – обиделась Гермиона. – Я беспокоюсь за тебя. И я случайно увидела, что ты назначаешь встречу кому-то через вот эту открытку. А ты проверил, с помощью какой магии она создана? Может, она темномагическая! Помнишь, что говорила Джинни про твой учебник, а ведь там слова не менялись. Специалис ревелио!

В этот момент валентинка в руке Гарри нагрелась, принеся лишь одно слово «Нет».

– Что это значит? – отпрянула Гермиона.

– Это ответ на мой вопрос, – с досадой ответил Гарри. – А вовсе не реакция на твои заклинания. Гермиона, эта вещь безопасна, ты же видишь. 

– Ты уверен? – Гермиона с беспокойством посмотрела на друга. – Вспомни дневник Тома Реддла, и ты, и Джинни считали, что он безопасен.

– На самом деле мы так не считали, – заметил Гарри, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать валентинку. – Мы даже не задумывались, что может быть опасность. Сейчас мы знаем о такой возможности, и поэтому я так уверен, что эта вещь мне не повредит.

Гермиона взяла перо и решительно протянула руку.

– Дай мне, я спрошу что-нибудь, и посмотрим, не почувствую ли я какую-нибудь опасность.

Гарри нехотя подал валентинку. 

Он старался не думать о том, что подобное сожаление может быть связано с наложенными на открытку темными чарами. В свою очередь это означало бы, что Гермиона права, открытка опасна и учебник тоже. 

Гермиона решительно провела пером по поверхности бумаги. 

Ничего. 

Она удивленно моргнула и нажала сильнее. Даже кляксы не получилось, словно она и вовсе не пыталась коснуться бумаги.

– Может, она зачарована от маглорожденных? – Гермиона прищурилась.

Всё время, пока она ходила за Джинни, Гарри не отводил глаз от валентинки, словно ждал появления подсказки.

– Я обязательно должна на ней писать? – Джинни смотрела на кусочек розового картона с таким ужасом, будто он мог откусить ей руку.

– Не обязательно, – откликнулась Гермиона. – Но это нужно для Гарри.

– Давай перо, – буркнула Джинни и начала писать.

Ничего.

Валентинка оставалась точно такой же пустой, как и до этого.

– Может, оно не работает с девчонками? – предположила Джинни, с облегчением возвращая перо.

– Хорошая мысль, – Гермиона нахмурилась и ушла за Роном.

Рону написать тоже ничего не удалось, Гермиона не собиралась на этом останавливаться, но тут Гарри взбунтовался.

– Давай, Гермиона, – горячо проговорил он. – Обратимся к профессорам, они раздерут открытку на клочки как метлу от Сириуса, а потом склеят обратно. Зато тебе не придется переживать, я же не дорос еще до того, чтобы самому попытаться разобраться в том, что мне грозит.

Гермиона отступила.

– Только не делай глупостей, – жалобно попросила она. – Помни всегда, что это может оказаться не только друг, но и враг. Не верь безоговорочно тому, что он тебе говорит, не соглашайся на встречи за пределами Хогвартса и если что – советуйся с нами. Помни, что мы о тебе беспокоимся.

– Я знаю это, Герм, – Гарри почувствовал угрызения совести. – Я обязательно обсужу с вами, если произойдет что-то особенное.

Когда Гермиона кивнула и наконец отошла, Гарри снова взял валентинку. Он немного беспокоился, что теперь и у него может не получиться писать на ней, но перо выводило буквы как обычно. Гарри написал первое, что пришло ему в голову.

«Гермиона переживает, что твоя валентинка может быть опасна. Никто больше не может писать на ней. Гарри».

Ответ пришел незамедлительно.

«Твоя подруга права, что старается всё проверить, но ей стоит уяснить для себя значение словосочетания _частная переписка_ ».

Надпись пропала и тут же появилась новая.

«Возможно, я просто не хочу, чтобы мне писали весь шестой и весь пятый курс Гриффиндора. П.».

Гарри вздохнул облегченно. Это всё объясняло.  



	4. в которой Гермиона и Принц объединяются в своем неодобрении

Гарри казалось несправедливым, что Гермиона постоянно к нему придирается. Не читает учебники – плохо, читает – еще хуже! Конечно, справедливости ради стоило отметить, что читал Гарри только учебник Принца, но его заметки на полях оказались куда интереснее самого учебника. Гарри скоро обнаружил, что Принц писал там не только уточнения к зельям. Острые и колкие замечания по разным вопросам веселили Гарри, а новые заклинания оказывались отличными шутками.

По крайней мере, они с Роном оба смеялись до икоты, когда он сумел отрастить Крэббу длинные ногти на ногах. Не меньше веселился Рон и когда Гарри случайно подвесил его с помощью Ливекорпуса.

А вот Гермиона не видела в этом ничего веселого.

– Ты проверяешь на своих друзьях и одноклассниках заклинания, придуманные неизвестно кем и неизвестно для чего, – злилась она. – Нельзя быть таким беззаботным!

– Это было весело, Герм! – Рон заступился за друга.

– Те магглы на Чемпионате по квиддичу тоже веселились подобным образом, – отрезала Гермиона. – Не слышала радостного смеха.

– Любое заклинание можно использовать и хорошо и плохо, – Рон не собирался уступать. – А эта шутка вполне в духе близнецов, например.

Гермиона хмыкнула, но комментировать это высказывание не стала.

– Или моего папы, – тихо добавил Гарри, припомнив воспоминание Снейпа. – А если Принц – мой отец?

– Твой отец, Гарри… – Гермиона жалобно посмотрела на него, мучительно подбирая слова. – Он же… ну… чистокровный!

– На самом деле ты хотела сказать, что он умер, – Гарри прикрыл лицо руками. – Я всё понимаю, это ошибка как тогда с Патронусом. Но так хочется ухватиться за любую ниточку, ты даже не представляешь.

Гермиона с несчастным видом обняла его за плечи и уткнулась лбом в плечо.

– Будь осторожнее, – снова повторила она. – Я беспокоюсь за тебя, а тут еще эти заклинания.

– Я спрошу Принца о них, – пообещал Гарри.

Он был уверен, что Принц легко развеет опасения Гермионы и признает, что это была только шутка, как и другие заклинания в его учебнике.

Но ответ Принца обескуражил его.

«Никогда не используй заклинания из моего учебника, – категорично ответил Принц. – О чем ты думаешь, Гарри?!»

«Но они же безопасны, – возразил Гарри. – Ты же не хотел ничего дурного, верно?»

Ответ пришел только утром.

«Ты не прав и ты слишком беззаботен для человека, которого уже много раз пытаются убить. То ли это глупость, то ли безумие, но мне жаль тех, кто следует за тобой. Принц-полукровка».

Гарри разозлился и по-настоящему обиделся. Он даже решил не писать ничего в ответ, хотя, возможно, он просто не знал, что сказать. Ладно Гермиона, его давняя и близкая подруга, но какое право осуждать его имеет тот, кого даже, может, не существует?

Теперь, когда он злился на Принца, признать, что этого человека могло не быть вовсе, и он был просто искусной ловушкой или бессмысленным клочком зачарованного картона, было проще.

– Принц считает, что я не должен использовать заклинания из его учебника, – сообщил Гарри Гермионе, в надежде на то, что увидит её метания между недоверием к Принцу и совпадением их мнений.

– Надеюсь, ты послушаешься хотя бы его, – мрачно откликнулась Гермиона. – Гарри, незарегистрированные заклинания очень опасны своей непредсказуемостью, а те, которые созданы с неизвестными мотивами – опасны вдвойне.

– Очень жаль, что вы не можете переписываться с Принцем из-за того, что у нас с ним частная переписка, – буркнул Гарри. – Вы явно нашли бы общий язык.

Гарри недолго дулся на Гермиону, но вот валентинку забросил подальше, решив, что ему хватит нравоучений и от близких друзей.

Он снова достал валентинку лишь несколько недель спустя, когда на обычном уроке Травоведения неожиданно понял, что его друзья смотрят друг на друга как-то по-особенному. Может, они еще не понимали этого сами, но Гарри уже стало грустно.

Он представил, как они встречаются, а он, Гарри, становится третьим лишним. Потом он подумал о том, что если они рассорятся как сам Гарри с Чжоу, то их дружба может пойти прахом. Эта мысль оказалась еще неприятнее, поэтому Гарри вернулся к первой мысли, в которой он оставался совсем один.

Джинни встречалась с Дином, Гермиона и Рон вот-вот превратятся в пару…

Гарри сам не заметил, как снова достал валентинку.

Он не знал, что писать после такого длинного перерыва, поэтому написал первое, что ему пришло в голову.

«Привет, Принц. А у нас в Хогвартсе вот-вот начнутся соревнования по квиддичу. Гарри».

Он боялся, что загадочный Принц проигнорирует его неуклюжую попытку снова начать общаться, но тот ответил практически сразу.

«Как и каждый год, Гарри. Это твоя завуалированная попытка извиниться?»

Гарри смутился. Он не был уверен, что виноват, и Гермиона никаких извинений не требовала, но поговорить хотелось очень, поэтому он черкнул:

«Да».

К счастью, Принц не стал распространяться дальше, удовлетворившись и таким коротким ответом.

«В этом году ты капитан команды, Гарри, – написал он. – Тебе это нравится?»

Гарри подумал обо всех недовольных, кому пришлось отказать от места в команде, о своих утренних переживаниях, когда он на свой страх и риск взял в команду Дина, с которым встречалась Джинни, а не проводил масштабный конкурс на место Кэтти Белл.

«Нет, – написал он и поспешно добавил. – Но кто-то должен».

«Тебя послушать, так это просто девиз твоей жизни», – ответил Принц, и Гарри почему-то показалось, что при этом он усмехался.

Но проверить это не было никакой возможности, и Гарри снова начал понемногу злиться.


	5. в которой Принц-полукровка противоречит сам себе, а Гарри осеняет блестящая мысль

После матча и безуспешной попытки утешить Гермиону, Гарри почувствовал себя еще более растерянным, чем раньше. Как хотел он вернуть свои иллюзии, что встречающиеся Рон и Гермиона – это худшее, что могло с ним случиться. Теперь Рон обнимался с Лавандой, Гермиона рыдала в пустой классной комнате, а он не мог найти слов ни тому, ни другому.

Ему показалось, что самое время поговорить с тем человеком, с которым таких сложностей произойти никак не могло. Он достал валентинку и написал:

«Мы выиграли матч по квиддичу. Гарри».

Он залез на кровать прямо в одежде и плотно задвинул полог. Праздновать в шумной компании ему не хотелось, тем более без Гермионы.

Ответ пришел почти сразу.

«Знаю. Твой друг сыграл отлично, помогло выигранное зелье? Принц».

Гарри усмехнулся. 

Кем бы ни был этот Принц, он был неплохо осведомлен практически обо всем, что происходило в Хогвартсе, но тут Гарри удалось обмануть не только Гермиону и Рона, но и своего таинственного друга.

«Зелье мне пригодится для чего-нибудь поважнее, – написал Гарри. – Извини, что снова использовал твой учебник, чтобы получить его», – добавил он.

Гарри только сейчас сообразил, что если Принц знает о добытом зелье, то знает и о том, что Гарри заполучил его с помощью подсказок на полях.

«На самом деле я даже рад, что именно ты получил Фелициас, – внезапно признался Принц. – Только используй его и в самом деле с умом».

«Я постараюсь, – пообещал Гарри и добавил. – Иногда мне кажется, что я могу представить тебя и то, как ты все это пишешь».

«Очень сомневаюсь, Гарри», – прислал Принц и снова надолго замолчал.

Гарри вкратце рассказал о своих друзьях, о том, как беспокоит его то, что их дружба может взять и закончиться из-за настоящей ерунды, и о том, что без них ему трудно будет справляться даже со страхолюдными огурцами у Спраут, но Принц больше не отвечал.

Гарри совсем было отчаялся получить ответ, но утром за завтраком валентинка снова нагрелась.

Гарри аккуратно, чтобы не злить раздраженную и расстроенную Гермиону, посмотрел, что написал Принц.

«Не пытайся помирить своих друзей, – вывелось на сердечке. – Если им суждено быть вместе, они справятся сами, а тебя они и так не бросят».

Надпись стерлась и появилась новая.

«Лучше скажи Гр… – стерлось. – Скажи Гермионе что-то хорошее от себя».

Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону, которая с покрасневшими, но сухими глазами сидела рядом и уныло ковырялась в завтраке. Волосы её были еще в большем беспорядке, чем обычно.

– Чего, Гарри? – прошептала она раздраженно, почувствовав на себе его взгляд.

– Ты… – Гарри сглотнул. Чертов Принц! – Ты особенная, Герм.

– Умная, да? – Гермиона вздохнула и оставила тарелку.

– Нет, – помотал головой Гарри и тут же спохватился. – То есть, ты умная, конечно. И заботливая, и понимающая. А еще красивая и милая, – наконец сообразил он.

– Правда? – недоверчиво спросила Гермиона, но глаза её заблестели.

– Конечно! – совершенно искренне ответил Гарри, недоумевая, как он раньше не догадывался просто сказать подруге что-то хорошее. – У тебя красивые волосы и глаза, и ты очень красиво улыбаешься.

Гермиона застенчиво и в самом деле очень красиво улыбнулась.

  


В это момент Гарри показалось, что у него пылают брюки. На самом деле это была валентинка в кармане. Гарри сделал вид, что тянется за булочками на другой край стола, отчего повернулся к Гермионе вполоборота и смог незаметно достать открытку из кармана.

«Ты что делаешь, Казанова?? – Гарри показалось, что он прямо слышит вопль Принца. – Сейчас же переводи разговор, иначе тебе придется встречаться с ней или обидеть. А Уизли в любом случае будут недовольны».

Гарри завертел головой, но на него в этот момент не смотрел никто кроме Гермионы. И, может быть, Джинни. Переводить тему Гарри умел плохо, поэтому сказал первое, что пришло в голову – что забыл свиток с домашним заданием, и выскочил в коридор.

«Ты сам велел сказать что-то хорошее, – написал он прямо тут, в коридоре. – А кто такой Казанова?».

«Герой-любовник, – Гарри просто руку готов был отдать на то, что Принц смеется. – Хорошее тоже надо дозировать, а то относишься к кому-то по-дружески, а потом все вокруг будут говорить, что ты в неё влюблен».

Гарри показалось, что Принц сейчас говорил не о нем, а о себе, но уточнять не стал, чтобы не лишиться снова общения на весь день.

Вместо этого он вдруг подумал о Гермионе, о том, как давно они дружат, об их приключениях… Он даже сам не понял, как все эти мысли привели его к простому, но такому блестящему решению. Чем размышлять, может ли Принц оказаться неодушевленной ловушкой, привидением или еще чем-нибудь неизвестным, можно просто попросить его… он ведь хорошо разбирается в зельях?

Гарри перескакивал с мысли на мысль, но идея занимала его всё больше. Он даже не огорчился, когда не смог поговорить с Роном, и тот сел не с ним на Чарах и Зельях. Гермиона пропадала в библиотеке до вечера, поэтому Гарри посчитал, что может сам принять решение, связанное с Принцем-полукровкой и возможностью организовать встречу с ним.

Гермиона всегда говорила, что любую серьезную мысль требуется обдумать за ночь, и Гарри честно последовал её совету, проворочавшись всю ночь, чтобы еще до завтрака начать писать.


	6. в которой Гарри впервые видит Принца-полукровку и узнает много нового

«Ты можешь раздобыть или сварить Оборотное зелье, Принц?» – спросил Гарри, поражаясь, как такая простая мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше.

«Предположим, – Принц был как всегда лаконичен. – Зачем тебе?»

Гарри пожевал кончик пера и уставился на сердечко. Как объяснить это коротко, но понятно?

«Я подумал про форму и содержание, – вывел он. – Мы могли бы увидеться, если бы ты пришел встретиться со мной в чужом облике».

«Ну, это именно то, о чем мы и говорили, Гарри, – Поттер получил ответ, когда уже почти не надеялся. – Ты не можешь перестать хотеть получить то, что тебе захотелось».

Гарри до самого вечера не сумел решить, что ответить на это, и совсем отчаялся продолжить общение с загадочным Принцем, когда валентинка снова засветилась.

«Кем ты хотел бы меня увидеть?»

Гарри хотел спросить, неужели Принц может раздобыть волос кого угодно, но решил, что если бы было не так, тот бы его предупредил. Поэтому он просто написал:

«Роном».

«Лучшим другом? Ты мне льстишь, Гарри. Увидимся завтра за час до отбоя в Выручай-комнате. Принц».

Гарри не находил себе места весь день. Он смотрел на Рона, чтобы запомнить заново всю его мимику и отличить в беседе Принца от его оборотной внешности. Он порывался написать на валентинке еще что-нибудь, вроде того как Принц хотел бы представить Выручай-комнату или стоит ли принести с собой сливочного пива и кексов. 

В конце концов, Гарри решил ничего дополнительно не придумывать и надеяться на то, что их первая встреча не станет последней.

– Ты куда, Гарри? – Гермиона была как всегда настороже.

– У меня свидание, – Гарри покраснел. 

Врать подруге не хотелось, но своим контролем она не оставляла выбора.

– Да? – Гермиона прищурилась. – С кем?

– Герм! – возмущенно откликнулся Гарри. – Тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком?

– Прости, – Гермиона моргнула. – Ты прав. Постарайся не задерживаться, хорошо? После объявления отбоя легко попасться Филчу или профессору Снейпу, а у нас и так с баллами не очень хорошо.

Гарри сжал её руку в знак того, что не сердится, и выскочил в коридор, где натянул мантию-невидимку. 

Выручай-комната открылась лишь после того, как Гарри прошел мимо неё в третий раз. Он так нервничал, что никак не мог сосредоточиться на том, что должен увидеть внутри. В результате же он оказался в комнате, чрезвычайно похожей на их гриффиндорскую гостиную: такие же уютные красные диванчики и кресло, камин и красно-золотые шторы. И даже Рон был практически такой же – он полусидел в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги к огню, и только новенький учебник по зельям, который он с увлечением читал, выбивался из образа.

Услышав скрип двери, Принц поднял голову и немного напряженно растянул губы в улыбке.

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – откашлявшись, произнес он и помахал учебником. – Может, поменяемся всё-таки?

– Привет, Принц, – Гарри покачал головой. – Нет. Я хотел бы оставить его себе. 

Он думал, что Принц разозлится, но тот лишь пожал плечами и отложил книгу.

– О чем ты хотел бы поговорить, Гарри? – спросил он, садясь ровнее.

– А как учебник вообще попал мне в руки? – Гарри хотел спросить о другом, но слова сами вырвались у него изо рта. – То есть, почему ты оставил его в Хогвартсе?

Принц задумчиво наморщил лоб, что, на взгляд Поттера, было довольно похоже на Рона, и произнес:

– Вообще-то я довольно много времени провожу в Хогвартсе и в целом он больше мой дом, чем тот, в котором я родился. Я очень давно наблюдаю за учениками и учителями, мне тут многое интересно. И если хочешь что-то спрятать, то прячь это здесь. Обычно ученики всегда приезжают с собственными учебниками, поэтому моему экземпляру ничего тут не грозило.

– Мы с Роном не рассчитывали попасть на зелья, – доверительно сообщилт Гарри, чувствуя, как странно это звучит, когда он словно и так говорит с Роном. – У нас было недостаточно баллов для профессора Снейпа, а профессор Слагхорн взял нас и с таким.

– А зачем тебе зелья, Гарри? – спросил Принц, слегка усмехнувшись каким-то своим мыслям.

– Как зачем? – недоуменно спросил Поттер. – Чтобы стать аврором.

– Зачем, – повторил Принц, морща лоб совсем как Рон на экзамене. – Тебе нравится охотиться на опасных преступников и бесконечные дуэли?

– Не особо, – Гарри сел напротив Принца. – Но кто-то должен этим заниматься.

– Тебе хочется, чтобы твоя семья не знала, вернешься ли ты целым с задания? – продолжил Принц. – Ты видел Аластора Хмури, но известно ли тебе, что Нимфадора Тонкс в одной схватке потеряла сразу четыре пальца на правой руке и если бы не её сущность и мучительные процедуры в Мунго, сейчас была бы беспомощным инвалидом?

  


– У меня нет семьи, – Гарри уставился в пол. – Про Тонкс не знал. А ты откуда знаешь, Принц? 

– Я многое знаю, Гарри, – Принц откинулся в кресле и принялся буравить его взглядом из глубины. – Так почему ты хочешь стать аврором? Неужели собираешься всю жизнь прожить без семьи? Впрочем, уже сейчас твоя гибель принесет горе очень многим людям, которые рады бы назваться твоей семьей, но не являются ею по крови.

– Ты будешь смеяться, – предупредил Гарри.

– Сомневаюсь, – откликнулся Принц, иронично изгибая рыжую бровь Рона.

– Мы просто столько говорили о том, что я – не мои родители, – Гарри вздохнул. – Но я хочу как они стать аврором.

Принц удивленно моргнул и усмехнулся.

– А кто тебе сказал, что они были аврорами? – поинтересовался он.

– Но… – Гарри почувствовал, что запутался. – Они трижды бросали вызов Волде…

– Да-да, – перебил его Принц. – Почему ты решил, что они бросали ему вызов на дуэли?

Гарри уставился на Принца, словно только что увидел его.

– А… а ты знаешь, кем они были? – наконец спросил он.

– Представь себе, – ухмыльнулся Принц. – Дело в том, что твоей матери необычайно удавались заклинания и трансфигурация. И после школы она пошла в Отдел Тайн. Ею были изобретены пульсары. Постой, у Уизли ведь есть часы со стрелками всех членов семьи, я правильно помню?

– Да, – Гарри никак не могу понять, как это связано с его мамой.

– Они были разработаны на основе пульсаров Лили, – пояснил Принц, голос его звучал тоскливо. – Пульсары меняли цвет, если их владелец оказывался в опасности. Такие пульсары установили в аврорате, хотя я не уверен, что их по-прежнему используют. И вот до появления пророчества аврорам трижды удавалось вытащить своих товарищей, попавших в засаду Упивающихся и пострадавших настолько, что не было сил даже аппарировать.

– А мой папа? – Гарри боялся даже моргнуть, он пересел ближе к Принцу.

Принц долго молчал и, казалось, считал веснушки Рона на кистях рук.

– Спасенные благодаря пульсарам Лили авроры были очень плохи, – наконец произнес он. – Джеймс Поттер вытащил их буквально с того света. Он был действительно хорошим целителем.

– Что? – Гарри вскочил. – Не может быть! Папа… он совсем не похож на целителя!

Гарри против своей воли подумал о подсмотренных в думосбросе воспоминаниях Снейпа, о том, что ему рассказывали об отце Сириус и Ремус – о том, как он играл в квиддич и развлекался с мародерами в анимагической форме.

Лицо Рона стало пунцовым. 

Казалось, Принц разозлился или смутился из-за того, что Гарри ему не верит.

– Разумеется, – почти прошипел он. – Никто не понимал, почему блестящий ученик, надежда Гриффиндора вместо славных дуэлей выбрал Мунго, который считается уделом Хаффлпаффа. Это не та перемена, которую готовы были принять его друзья или недруги. Не правда ли, Гарри, куда приятнее считать отца героем с мечом, чем с бинтами? Не все были рады тому, что наглый и жестокий, но такой обаятельный подросток окажется обладателем редкого таланта возвращать к жизни пострадавших в битвах.

Слово «обаятельный» Принц практически выплюнул.

– Вам не нравился мой отец? – поинтересовался Гарри осторожно.

– Мне мало кто нравится, Гарри, – казалось, Принц внезапно успокоился. – Но я наблюдаю, и у меня есть свое мнение по многим вопросам. Опять же, если ты обратишься с запросом в Мунго, тебе, возможно, вышлют информацию о работе твоего отца там. Он наверняка смог бы вытащить даже Френка и Алису, – задумчиво добавил он. – А вот работа Лили засекречена, как и всё в Отделе Тайн.

На руке Принца начал мигать браслет.

– Действие зелья истечет через четверть часа, – пояснил Принц. – Я предпочитаю уйти раньше, если ты не против.

– Да. Конечно, – поспешно ответил Гарри. – А ты… придешь еще?

Принц обернулся у двери и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

– Кого ты хочешь увидеть в следующий раз? – спросил он.

– Гермиону! – Гарри сначала сказал, а потом понял, что просто подобные шокирующие вещи он лучше воспринимает из уст подруги, а не Рона.

Принц усмехнулся и исчез за дверью.

Гарри еще посидел в кресле и полистал оставленный Принцем новый чистый учебник, и только после этого пошел в гостиную Гриффиндора. Он едва-едва успел до отбоя.


	7. в которой оказывается, что Принц больше похож на Гермиону, чем она сама

Гарри не мог дождаться, когда они с Принцем увидятся снова. В его голове роилось множество вопросов, которые он мог задать только Принцу. Гермиона по-прежнему ходила расстроенная и – как это часто бывало ней – с горя ушла еще глубже в учебу. К сожалению, это означало еще и то, что она принялась пристальнее следить за Гарри и его успеваемостью, теперь, когда Рон повсюду появлялся с Лавандой.

И Гарри не мог её в этом винить, хотя такая чрезмерная опека раздражала и мешала самому решать, что делать. Однако он чувствовал, насколько хрупким было сейчас настроение Гермионы и терпеливо сидел с ней над книгами, чтобы она могла смотреть на него, а не натыкаться все время глазами на Рона, целующегося с Браун.

Гарри тосковал по деятельной Гермионе, которую не нужно было бояться обидеть одним словом или увлечь другим. Он хотел снова спорить с ней, злиться на неё, а не ходить на цыпочках, словно кто-то умер. Дело еще усугублялось приближающимся Рождеством. Развешанная повсюду омела была словно создана для того, чтобы докучать Гарри, толпы девчонок собирались около неё, стоило ему появиться поблизости, но он не мог даже думать о поцелуях без содрогания.

Эти поцелуи не принесли ничего хорошего ни ему с Чжоу – они не могли даже смотреть друг на друга в этом году, ни Гермионе и Рону. Возможно, сейчас Рон с ним не согласился бы, но Гарри чувствовал, что пройдет немного времени, и Рон будет тяготиться ими также, как Гарри сейчас тяготился воспоминаниями.

Чтобы не поссориться с ними обоими, Гарри предпочитал молчать, позволяя им самим говорить, что им хочется. Гермиона большую часть свободного от объяснения уроков времени тратила на то, что убеждала Гарри, будто ей всё равно, с кем целуется Рон. Рон же убеждал Гарри, что он имеет полное право быть с кем угодно. Судя по всему, они оба считали, что Гарри это такой специальный волшебный телефон, через который они могут высказать друг другу то, что их беспокоит. И Гарри не знал, как объяснить им, что он по-прежнему их друг, а не волшебная штуковина, и что он скоро разучится говорить, если будет продолжать только слушать.

В тот день, когда они должны были наконец встретиться с Принцем, Гарри нервничал так, словно собирался на настоящее свидание. Он даже не сразу сообразил, что пригласил Лугу Лавгуд пойти с ним на вечеринку к Слагхорну, а когда сообразил – было уже поздно, и об этом знала вся школа. Однако куда большим потрясением для него стало то, что Гермиона пригласила Кормака, да и хихикала при этом совсем как Лаванда или Парвати. Его последняя надежда была на Принца, почему-то Гарри надеялся, что Принц будет вести себя как нормальная Гермиона, а не рыдать или хихикать. Ему это было нужно как никогда, иначе он просто не представлял, как переживет эту вечеринку.

Сразу после ужина он отделился от толпы возвращающихся с башню гриффиндорцев и отправился в Выручай-комнату. Принца там еще не было, поэтому Гарри достал свиток с вопросами, которые он собирался задать при встрече, думая, не прибавить ли еще парочку про поцелуи и хихиканье, или это будет выглядеть глупо на фоне других вопросов.

Он так увлекся, что даже не заметил, как проем открылся, и Гермиона проскользнула внутрь. Точнее, напомнил себе Гарри, Принц-полукровка.

– Привет, Гарри, – Принц подошел ближе и наклонился над его свитком. – Что пишешь?

– Привет, – Гарри не успел заслонить свиток, впрочем, от Гермионы всегда довольно трудно было что-то спрятать. Её длинные кудрявые волосы прошлись по щеке сидящего Гарри, когда она потянулась и цапнула пергамент.

– Я сам умею читать, – заметил Принц, садясь в кресло. – Так, первый пункт. «Если ты так много знаешь о моих родителях, то ты старше меня, а говорил, что ровесник».

Гарри покраснел. Он смотрел, как Принц совершенно Гермиониным жестом почесал подбородок и наморщил нос.

– Понимаешь, Гарри, – наконец сказал Принц. – Возраст и информативность, как возраст и ощущение возраста – понятия, которые связаны далеко не линейно. Можно дожить до глубокой старости и остаться таким же нелюбопытным пнем, а можно узнать куда больше сверстников в раннем возрасте…

Глаза Гермионы очень внимательно смотрели на него, и Гарри понял, что Принц имеет в виду.

– Кроме того, – продолжил Принц ровным деловым голосом Гермионы. – Я знаю и могу рассказать что-то интересное и о людях, которые старше твоих родителей. – О Том-кого-нельзя-называть, о Макгонагалл, о Люциусе Малфое или Руфусе Скримджере. И это не сделает меня их ровесником, верно?

Гарри неожиданно озарило.

– А ты… не Альбус Дамблдор? – выпалил он.

Гермиона моргнула.

– А я только хотел похвалить тебя за то, что ты развиваешь логику, – с горечью заметила она. – И на тебе. Разве мы не договаривались перестать строить догадки? Если ты будешь продолжать пытаться понять, кто я, мне придется прекратить наше общение, Гарри.

– Но почему? – Гарри никак не мог свыкнуться с этим.

– Ты привык обращать внимание на форму и не заботиться о содержании, – Гермиона встала и прошлась перед ним, тряхнув свитком. – Ты не случайно выбрал её для сегодняшней встречи. Ты привык получать ответы у Гермионы Грейнджер и ты ждешь, что можешь мне доверять как ей или Дамблдору. Но Гарри, ты не можешь! Как не можешь и считать все мои высказывания заведомо ложными, как если бы я был Малфоем или… еще кем-нибудь. Так же, как на самом деле ты не можешь полностью доверять всему, что говорит Дамблдор или Гермиона, или считать враньем всё, что тебе скажут недруги.

– Но я на самом деле верю Гермионе, – Гарри машинально коснулся её руки.

Гермиона руку не отдернула, она только посмотрела на него так значительно, что Гарри сам отодвинулся и покраснел.

– Ты веришь ей, потому что она никогда не врет или никогда не врет тебе? – уточнил Принц. – Или ты надеешься, что она не врет или надеешься, что не врет тебе?

Гарри почувствовал, что совсем запутался. И это было так похоже на то ощущение, с каким он выслушивал обычные лекции Гермионы, что он вздохнул.

– Мне её не хватает, – пояснил он. – Она сейчас совсем другая.

– Гарри, она просто девушка, – мягко сказал Принц. – Умная, возможно, но девушка, притом обиженная. И, насколько я понимаю, незаслуженно.

Подумав о незаслуженно обиженных, Гарри вспомнил о Луне и вечеринке у Слагхорна.

– Я пригласил Луну Лавгуд на сегодняшнюю вечеринку у Слагхорна, – неожиданно выпалил он.

Принц кивнул.

– Даже глухой это слышал благодаря Пивзу, – ответил он. – По крайней мере, она вряд ли опоит тебя зельем или попытается поцеловать.

Гарри поразился тому, что и Принц, и настоящая Гермиона предупреждают его об опасности со стороны девушек. Это было и странно, и в то же время приятно. Гарри не так часто чувствовал заботу, чтобы отказываться от каких-либо её проявлений.

На руке Гермионы замигал браслет.

– Сегодня чуть раньше, – признался Принц. – У меня сегодня еще много дел. Но я заберу твой список и буду отвечать по мере возможности. Хорошо?

Гарри кивнул.

Когда Гермиона исчезла за дверью, он посидел еще пять минут и отправился одеваться для вечеринки.


	8. в которой Принц отвечает на некоторые вопросы

Гарри понял, что им руководила счастливая звезда, когда он решил пригласить на вечеринку Луну. Без неё вечер прошел бы совсем ужасно. Гермиона, скрывающаяся от Кормака с таким виноватым лицом, какое у неё было после того, как она отдала метлу Гарри Макгонагалл, навязчивый Слагхорн и его знаменитые гости. Гарри мог поклясться, что не помнит ни одного нового имени, включая знаменитого биографа и его куда менее знаменитого, но популярного у школьников вампира. Если бы Гарри спросили, он бы выразил мнению, что всё на этой вечеринке было унылым – и Гермиона, и Кормак, и порядочно выпившая Трелони, и вампир.

Только Луна была совершенно по-своему необычной, да Джинни не выглядела унылой, сжимая своей крепкой ладошкой локоть Дина.

Даже незваный Драко был как нахохлившийся злой воробей, и Гарри было жалко его, несмотря на то, что их со Снейпом разговор заставил Гарри понервничать. На какое-то мгновение Гарри позволил скользнуть чувству вины, что может, если бы он подружился с Малфоем тогда, на первом курсе, сейчас одноклассник не выглядел бы так, словно темная метка прижимает его к земле. В том, что метка у Малфоя была, Гарри не сомневался ни на секунду.

Снейп, да. Вот уж кто действительно был квинтэссенцией унылости вечеринки! (Гарри только-только закончил читать заданную для заклинаний книгу «В поисках квинтэссенции» и теперь с удовольствием в мыслях с самим собой использовал сложное слово). Когда Слагхорн принялся расхваливать ему таланты Гарри в зельеварении, Гарри был вынужден терпеть взгляд Снейпа, в котором явственно читались размышления о том, стоит ли сначала Гарри освежевать, а лишь потом четвертовать, и можно ли поступиться принципами и сделать это маленьким ножиком для давления бобов.

Гарри просто молился, чтобы тому не пришло в голову проверить, отчего Гарри внезапно стал успевать по ненавистному ранее предмету, но тут появилась Луна и как по мановению палочки всё пошло кувырком, и Снейпу стало не до него.

Гарри ухмыльнулся мыслям о том, как Луна с серьезным видом вещала о Гнилозубах, и почувствовал себя лучше. Тем более, что вечеринка наконец закончилась, и он не только проводил Луну до коридора, ведущего к гостиной Равенкло, но и вернулся в башню как раз вовремя, чтобы не без удовольствия выслушать разгневанного Кормака, от которого Гермиона ускользнула еще в середине празднования.

А еще он радовался тому, что в кармане нагревается картонное сердечко, а значит, Принц решил начать отвечать на его вопросы. Совсем иначе он почувствовал себя, когда достал валентинку и прочитал, выведенное аккуратным бисерным почерком:

«№1. Её любили все, однако долгое время её самым близким другом был С. Снейп.

№2. С Сириусом он подружился во время первой встречи в поезде, Питер примкнул к ним после крупной стычки со слизеринцами в ноябре, Ремус начал покрывать их шалости со второго курса, вероятно, тогда они и начали дружить».

Гарри проигнорировал так интересовавший его ранее второй пункт про мародеров и во все глаза уставился на первый, смутно надеясь, что неправильно помнит, какой вопрос шел под этим номером.

К сожалению, именно этот вопрос волновал его больше всего, и забыть, что он в нем написал, было невозможно, как и перепутать.

«№1. С кем дружила моя мама».

Гарри показалось, что его мир катится в тартарары. И он не мог понять, что его поражает больше. Что мама дружила с его ненавистным профессором, а Гарри мог видеть в воспоминании, что надеяться, будто в детстве он был милым ребенком, не приходится, или то, что никто – ни один человек об этом не говорил. Словно между всеми было заключено волшебное соглашение по поводу Гарри Поттера. Непреложный Обет, – вспомнил он.

Обет, который не позволил даже намекнуть на это Ремусу, Сириусу, Дамблдору, обычно такому болтливому Хагриду, Макгонагалл, Слагхорну… Гарри чувствовал, что список можно продолжать почти до бесконечности.

Он больно закусил губу и аккуратно, чтобы не было видно его волнения, вывел:

«№1. Это серьезно?»

Он гипнотизировал валентинку, надеясь получить ответ как можно скорее, потому что чувствовал, что не сможет заснуть, не узнав точно.

Ответ пришел через пару минут, которые показались Гарри вечностью.

«Не вижу никаких причин для недоверия, Гарри. Ты похож в этом на мать – дружить с теми, с кем вряд ли будет дружить еще хоть кто-то, это было и в её духе тоже».

Гарри представил перед собой счастливое, словно светящееся, лицо Луны, заплаканные глаза заучки Гермионы, нервно живущие своей жизнью пальцы Невилла, красные от стыда за свою древнюю мантию уши Рона…

Кажется, он понял, о чем говорит Принц. И от этого ему стало жарко от стыда. Неужели он выбирает друзей именно так? И Малфою отказал в дружбе от того, что Драко и так имел всё, что ему хотелось?

Гарри зажмурился, когда перед его глазами возникла Джинни и близнецы. Они весело хохотали, и ни один из них не выглядел жалко или не нуждался хоть в чем-то. Правда, на мгновение в глазах призрачной Джинни мелькнуло что-то похожее на просьбу, но, скорее всего, ему только показалось.

Гарри с облегчением открыл глаза и увидел новую надпись.

«Но ты совершенно прав, что не веришь на слово. Спроси у кого-нибудь. У Дамблдора или Слагхорна. Или у Ремуса Люпина».

Гарри подумал, что совет, и правда, хорош. Конечно, поговорить удастся только после каникул, которые Гарри собирался провести в Норе, но это вовсе не то, о чем необходимо узнать прямо сейчас. По крайней мере, Гарри на это надеялся.

«№3. Нимфадора Тонкс не любит свое имя, потому что…»

Гарри потер глаза и зевнул. После новости про Лили все остальные вопросы казались уже малозначимыми. Гарри вспомнил, что на рождество в Нору приглашен еще и Ремус, и твердо решил, что не будет дожидаться встречи с Дамблдором, и уж точно не будет без лишней необходимости разговаривать о маме со словоохотливым Слагхорном. Он мог говорить часами, а информации набиралось с гулькин нос.

Гарри подумал, что будет несправедливо, если он сейчас заснет, а Принц продолжит отвечать ему на вопросы, поэтому он написал.

«Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, Принц».

Он уже вернулся из ванной в пижаме, когда увидел ответ.

«И тебе».


	9. в которой Ремус говорит лишнее, а Гарри снова нуждается в переписке

Гарри почему-то казалось, что всё получится просто. В конце концов, именно с Ремусом было проще всего разговаривать тогда, на третьем курсе. Именно он был с Гарри, когда погиб Сириус, да и вообще Гарри казалось, что с ним можно обсудить что угодно.

В сочельник, когда они все сидели в празднично украшенной Норе, и Гарри пытался не морщиться от громко включенного радио с песнями молодости старших Уизли, он думал, что ничего не изменилось.

Ремус с удовольствием подключился к разговору о Снейпе и Малфое, правда, как Гарри и предполагал, взяв сторону Снейпа как человека, которому доверяет Дамблдор.

Гарри решил, что раз разговор сам собой зашел о Снейпе, то не будет ничего странного, если он заговорит о том, что его беспокоит. Тем более, что все были заняты – Флер шепталась с Биллом, Джинни с близнецами играла в подрывного дурака, Рон разрывался между желанием присоединиться к игре и понаблюдать за Биллом и Флер, Молли слушала Селестину на такой громкости, что с ней её слушали все остальные, особенно Артур, сидящий вплотную к радиоприемнику.

– Скажи, Рем, – Гарри на мгновение заколебался, представив, как отнесется к его вопросу Люпин, если это окажется неправдой. – А правда, что моя мама дружила с… со Снейпом?

Ремус задумчиво кусал губу и смотрел на пылающий в камине огонь.

– Кто тебе сказал? – наконец спросил он.

Гарри знал только одну причину уходить от ответа, поэтому он глубоко вдохнул и повторил:

– Это правда?

– Вообще-то… – было видно, что Ремус пытался подобрать слова, по-прежнему не глядя на Гарри. Он не справился и скорее прошептал, чем произнес вслух, из-за высокого голоса Селестины Гарри скорее видел, чем слышал, как тот говорит «да».

– Да, – повторил Ремус уже смелее. – Твоя мама во всех видела хорошее, к тому же Северуса она знала еще до школы.

До сих пор Гарри думал, что готов к чему угодно, но он опять ошибся. Ремус по-своему понял его побледневшее лицо.

– Гарри, твоя мама перестала с ним дружить, когда он связался с Упивающимся, – поспешно пояснил он. – И я не знаю, помирились ли они позже, ну… до… до…

Гарри должен был почувствовать жалость к еще более исхудавшему и поседевшему оборотню, который сейчас не мог даже произнести вслух про смерть друзей, словно без этих слов он мог сделать вид, что трагедии не было.

Но Гарри отбросил сомнения и снова спросил:

– Ремус, кем работали мои родители?

– Они оба были блестящими выпускниками и могли пойти работать, куда угодно, – горячо откликнулся Люпин, пряча глаза.

– Ремус?.. – Гарри был непреклонен. Ремус поискал глазами кого-то, словно ждал поддержки со стороны и вздохнул.

– Мы все думали, что с реакцией Охотника Джеймс станет хорошим аврором, – пробормотал он. Гарри молча ждал. – Лили пошла в Отдел Тайн, о её работе мы не говорили, а Джеймс… – он попытался сделать вид, что заинтересовался новой мелодией, зазвучавшей из радиоприемника.

– Неужели для тебя так постыдна работа целителя? – не выдержав, потрясенно спросил Гарри. – Неужели то, что он выбрал спасать, а не калечить жизни – это позорно?

– Нет! – Ремус вздрогнул. – Просто… ну… откуда ты знаешь это, Гарри?

Гарри предпочел не отвечать и только сухо спросил в ответ:

– Есть что-то еще, что я не знаю, а мне стоило бы знать?

Ремус уткнулся лбом в колени, отчего на них с тревожным любопытством начал поглядывать Артур, и пробормотал:

– Я тоже был влюблен в Лили.

Гарри уставился на Люпина, пытаясь понять, как тот умудрился от работы Джеймса и дружбы Снейпа с Лили перейти к себе. Думать об этом признании прямо сейчас ему не хотелось, поэтому он только уточнил:

– Тоже – как кто? Как папа или… – Гарри рефлекторно захлопнул рот ладонью.

– Как Джеймс, – нечастным голосом пробормотал Люпин. – Я не знаю, какое было отношение у Северуса к Лили, вовремя не спросил, а теперь уже никогда не решусь. Я не решился в свое время признаться Лили, не хотел мешать Джеймсу, да и боялся испортить хорошие отношения.

Гарри подумал, что речь идет об отношениях с мародерами, и снова ошибся.

– Лили очень хорошо относилась ко мне, – тихо сказал Люпин. – Несмотря на то, что я… ну… оборотень.

Гарри понял, что с этим пора прекращать и неуклюже перевел разговор на то, где Ремус пропадал последнее время. Рассказы о житье среди оборотней в роли шпиона захватили Гарри полностью, и он не заметил, как все начали расходиться по спальням.

Они с Роном ушли в мансарду, где друг заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки, а сам Гарри никак не мог уснуть. Он ворочался, пытаясь представить юную маму, такую, как в воспоминании Снейпа, со Снейпом или с Ремусом. Он словно вживую видел её улыбку, обращенную к ним обоим, хотя в том воспоминании Лили не улыбалась.

Наконец он не выдержал и достал валентинку. Он не рассчитывал, что Принц ответит ему ночью, но не мог не написать.

«Ремус любил мою маму. Гарри».

Ответ пришел незамедлительно, словно Принц тоже не спал и смотрел на свою валентинку.

Гарри впервые задумался о том, как выглядит вторая сторона переписки. Там тоже картонное сердце? Или Принц пишет в книге? На зеркале? На стене? На любом обрывке бумаги?..

«Знаю», – написал Принц.

«А Снейп?..» – Гарри написал и хотел стереть, но слова уже исчезли.

«Лили любили все, – категорично отозвался Принц. – Её нельзя было не любить».

Гарри почувствовал, что у него защипало в носу, и на глазах выступила жгучая влага. Он вытер лицо рукавом и глубоко вздохнул.

Потом он бросил взгляд на часы и обнаружил, что проворочался достаточно, чтобы наступил новый день.

«Счастливого Рождества, Принц», – шмыгнув носом и радуясь, что его никто сейчас не видит, вывел Гарри.

«Счастливого Рождества, Гарри, – откликнулось сердце. – Спокойной ночи».

Гарри хмыкнул, подумав, что уснуть сейчас совершенно точно не сможет, и устало опустился на раскладушку. Через мгновение он уже спал.


	10. в которой Гарри и Принц оказываются в неловком положении

В последующие дни у Гарри уже не было возможности писать Принцу, он пытался сам, в одиночку и с Роном обмозговать полученную информацию. Проблем добавляло то, что Руфус Скримджер хотел видеть Гарри поддерживающим Министерство.

Впрочем, когда первый шок от посещения их рождественского пира самим министром прошел, Рон вполне ожидаемо вернулся к теме Снейпа.

– Ладно Ремус, – пояснил он. – Ничего удивительного, если твоя мама была добра с ним, он не мог в неё не влюбиться, согласись, Гарри.

Гарри подумал о Люпине с его виноватой улыбкой и кивнул.

– Но Снейп! – продолжил Рон. – А что, если он тоже любил её? Можешь себе представить?! Это… это… прости, друг, – спохватился он. – Это звучит ужасно.

– Это не делает мою маму хуже, – возразил Гарри, думая почему-то о Джинни. Скорее всего, это было из-за того, что они находились в Норе. – И дружила она с ним до тех пор, пока он не решил стать Упивающимся смертью.

Гарри подумал о своих родителях, о воспоминании Снейпа и неожиданно решил, что отношение профессора к нему может быть сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Возможно, именно он противился тому, чтобы Гарри узнал о своей маме столько разного. Ведь тогда Гарри мог спросить, почему он видит в нем отца, а не мать.

– А представь, что Снейп мог бы оказаться твоим отцом?! – прервал его размышления Рон и довольно похоже изобразил, словно его тошнит. – Ты бы сейчас учился на Слизерине и дружил с Малфоем! И тебе не было бы интересно, о чем они разговаривали!

– Рон! – Гарри почувствовал себя сбитым с толку. – Что ты за глупости говоришь! Серьезно, я за последнее время узнал больше о своих родителях, чем за предыдущие шесть лет, а тебе тут же всё надо превратить в любовный треугольник!

Он так при этом посмотрел на Рона, что тот вспыхнул, подозревая, что Гарри снова будет смеяться над подарком Лаванды, потому что цепочка с блестящими буквами «my love» ему самому внушала смех пополам с ужасом. Если бы такое подарили Гарри, Рон бы ни за что не упустил возможность посмеяться. Вот и в реакции Гарри он не ошибся.

– Слушай, – словно между делом спросил Рон, когда Гарри отсмеялся и замолчал перед угрозой получить по носу. – А что, Гермиона и в самом деле теперь встречается с Кормаком?

– Не уверен, – Гарри думал соврать, но решил, что друг и так достаточно наказан тем, что думал об этом, похоже, с самой вечеринки. – Мне кажется, у них не совсем заладилось.

– Это хорошо, – повеселел Рон. – То есть, мне жаль, конечно…

Гарри покачал головой и собирался сказать Рону, что он об этом думает, но в этот момент валентинка, которую он с некоторых пор постоянно носил в кармане, нагрелась, и он только махнул рукой, поторопившись уединиться, чтобы прочитать послание.

«Завтра ты возвращаешься в школу, – писал Принц. – Если хочешь, я буду в Выручай-комнате через четверть часа после того, как ты с друзьями попадешь в Хогвартс».

Гарри охватило радостное возбуждение.

До сих пор Принц ни разу не проявлял собственного интереса к их встречам, скорее соглашаясь видеться или отвечать, чем нуждаясь в этом. И вот теперь он сам предложил встретиться!

Гарри сообразил, что не знает, кого ему ждать в Выручай-комнате и написал ответ:

«Очень хочу. Кем ты будешь?»

«Увидишь», – лаконично ответил Принц.

Гарри забеспокоился, почему-то представив, что Принцу ничего не стоит предстать перед ним обсуждаемой ими последние дни Лили. А вживую увидеть свою маму и знать, что это не она Гарри готов не был. В то же время он решил, что если Принц об этом даже не думал, то он своими подозрениями его обидит, поэтому предпочел рискнуть и дождаться сюрприза.

В школу из Норы его, Рона и Джинни отправили через каминную сеть, так что он едва успел поздороваться со встречающей их Макгонагалл и забросить вещи в спальню, как было уже пора на встречу. Он приветственно махнул вернувшейся раньше Гермионе, стараясь не смотреть в сторону сплетенных в объятиях Рона и Лаванду. Однако Гермиона явно была куда спокойнее и веселее, она даже не стала расспрашивать его, куда он собрался.

Гарри вздохнул с облегчением и отправился в Выручай-комнату. Принц уже был там. В первое мгновение Гарри чуть зажмурился, боясь, что его самые страшные предчувствия сбылись, но в этот момент девушка подняла голову, и Гарри узнал в ней Джинни.

– Привет, Гарри, – поприветствовал Принц. – Как прошли каникулы?

– Очень… затейливо, – хмыкнул Гарри, вспоминая все разговоры и приезд Министра с Перси.

Рассказывать обо всем этом Джинни было особенно просто. Почему-то раньше Гарри предпочитал обсуждать всё с Гермионой и Роном, ни разу не задумавшись о Джинни, которая в его мыслях по-прежнему была маленькой сестренкой Рона, нуждающейся в помощи и спасении.

Сейчас, когда Гарри на самом деле сидел рядом с Принцем, он без стеснения рассматривал его и с удивлением замечал, как легко Принц копирует жесты девушки, одновременно замечая, какие аккуратные ровные у неё ногти на узких, но сильных пальцах. В отличие от Рона у неё почти не было веснушек на руках, зато несколько крошечных золотистых пятнышек расположилось на носу и щеках.

Гарри рассказывал о каникулах, стараясь не упоминать те темы, которые Принцу знать не следовало. Например, он умолчал о том, что Люпин жил среди оборотней и общался с Фенриром Грейбеком. Он твердо решил не забывать, что говорила Гермиона: его новый друг может оказаться подставным Упивающимся. Такое уже происходило на четвертом курсе – с фальшивым Аластором Хмури.

– Почему ты решил прийти в виде Джинни? – наконец спросил он, когда закончил говорить сам.

– А тебе не нравится? – удивился Принц. – Предыдущие две личины не подвергались такому тщательному рассматриванию, разве нет?

Гарри покраснел, проклиная себя за неосторожность.

– Ты вздрогнул, когда вошел, – мягко произнес Принц. – Ты боялся, что я стану Лили?

– А ты можешь? – против его воли выскользнуло у Гарри.

– Технически я могу, – кивнул Принц. – Практически я совершенно точно откажусь. Любые попытки самому искать встречи с теми, кто уже покинул мир живых, разрушают. Поэтому, прости, но ни Лили…

– Ни Сириуса, ни Джеймса, – кивнул Гарри, утыкаясь лицом в ладони.

– Прости, – повторил Принц.

– Ничего, – Гарри выпрямился. – Дамблдор мне объяснял это еще на первом курсе на примере зеркала Еиналеж.

– Джинни Уизли давно неравнодушна к тебе, и мне показалось забавным позволить тебе рассмотреть её получше, – усмехнулся Принц.

– Джинни встречается с Дином, – рассеянно откликнулся Гарри, глядя в карие глаза девушки.

– Гарри, это опять только форма, – покачал головой Принц, вставая. Гарри машинально тоже поднялся, отмечая, что Джинни ниже его не так сильно, как было раньше. – Если бы ты видел, как она на тебя смотрит, как переживает на квиддиче, ты бы давно понял это.

Они стояли довольно близко, у Принца уже замигал браслет, как вдруг дверь Выручай-комнаты стукнула. Принц молниеносно схватил Гарри за руки и приблизился лицом к его лицу так, что они едва не касались губами. Гарри успел лишь дернуться, подумав, как это выглядит со стороны, когда раздался голос Гермионы:

– Гарри? Джинни?!

Принц повернулся к вошедшей и, неожиданно для Гарри, перешел в наступление:

– Гермиона, не делай такого лица! Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к Гарри!

Прежде, чем Гарри успел как-то отреагировать, Гермиона откликнулась:

– Я-то знаю, но тебе не кажется, что Дин такого не заслуживает?

Принц повернулся лицом к Гарри и подмигнул «я же говорил», затем наклонился к уху и шепнул:

– Прости, теперь тебе разбираться с ней, чтобы она не поговорила с настоящей Джинни, – и вышел.

– Ты знала, что Джинни – как ко мне относится? – Гарри понял, что они не только довольно неловко были слишком близко с малознакомым человеком, но и то, что их общение сейчас и правда находилось под угрозой.

Гермиона легко превращалась в фурию, и сейчас Гарри наблюдал именно такое превращение.

– Да брось, Гарри, – Гермиона раздраженно пожала плечами. – Все знают, что она в тебя влюблена без памяти, но это не повод этим пользоваться, тебе так не кажется?

– То есть, теперь виноват я, а не она? – уточнил Гарри. – И не ты, следящая за мной?

Гермиона на мгновение смешалась.

– Я переживала, что ты обманываешь про свидания, – покаянно пояснила она. – И вместо этого видишься с кем-нибудь… ну…

– Давай так, – Гарри наконец сообразил, как поступить. – Я не буду встречаться с Джинни, пока она с Дином, а ты даже не напоминаешь ей о том, что следила за нами.

– Хорошо, – Гермиона покачала головой. – Ох, Гарри…

Они вышли из Выручай-комнаты, Гермиона шла нахмурившись, и о чем она думала, было непонятно, а Гарри думал о том, что если бы Гермиона их не окликнула, то он бы не удержался и поцеловал бы Джинни в губы, и тогда это было еще более неловко и ему, и Принцу.


	11. в которой Гарри очень хочет получить совет директора школы

«Всё хорошо, Гарри? Ты справился со своим личным цербером? П.»

Гарри увидел за этим ироничным вопросом беспокойство и почувствовал угрызения совести. Из-за воспоминаний, которыми с ним поделился Дамблдор, да еще его задания – добыть полные воспоминания Слагхорна о разговоре с Реддлом, Гарри совсем забросил переписку.

Принц переживал за него, а Гарри обращался к нему лишь тогда, когда нуждался в ответах на вопросы. Гарри показалось это похожим на Дамблдора, тот тоже не столько делился информацией, в которой Гарри так нуждался, сколько указывал кончик ниточки, за которую нужно было тянуть. Гарри стало вдвойне стыдно, сначала перед Принцем и затем – перед Дамблдором.

Если бы он сумел понять хоть немного больше, узнать хотя бы толику того, что происходило, он бы совершенно точно смог терпеливее выносить неизвестность и не бунтовать, когда ему предлагалось просто доверять.

По этой причине Гарри быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, написал:

«С Гермионой разобрался, у нас всё хорошо. Ты можешь прийти на встречу Альбусом Дамблдором? Гарри».

Принц откликнулся через несколько минут.

«Думаю, что могу, хотя такой заметной фигурой будет сложнее передвигаться по коридору».

«Я могу тебе дать свою мантию-невидимку», – предложил Гарри.

«Ни в коем случае! – Принц теперь писал размашисто, словно мысль потрясла его. – Гарри, такую редкую вещь нельзя давать, кому попало или оставлять, где придется!»

Гарри вспомнил о том, как на третьем курсе его мантией воспользовался Снейп, под ней проникнув в Визжащую Хижину, и согласно кивнул, хотя Принц и не мог увидеть этого кивка.

«Лучше сам приходи под мантией, встретимся в полночь», – добавил Принц.

Гарри еле-еле дождался ночи, чтобы выскользнуть из спальни и отправиться в коридор на восьмом этаже, где находилась Выручай-комната.

Принц, как и в прошлый раз, был уже на месте, и в тот момент, когда Гарри вошел, разливал чай по чашкам. Рядом стояла вазочка с конфетами.

– Мне показалось, что получится забавно, – ухмыльнулся Принц, хотя Гарри показалось, что он смутился. – Дамблдор всегда поит всех чаем с конфетами. Почему бы нам это не использовать.

Гарри оглядел Принца.

В отличие от предыдущих встреч, Принц был одет не совсем как его личина. Мантия была совершенно обычная черная, а вот из-под неё высовывался краешек сиреневых пижамных штанов.

– Домовики с каким-то особым трепетом относятся к одежде директора, – пояснил Принц, заметив взгляд Гарри. – Мне с трудом удалось убедить их дать мне хотя бы пижаму. С остальной одеждой они не так щепетильны, если возвращать её вовремя.

Гарри кивнул, показывая, что понял, и сел в кресло. Сидеть рядом с Дамблдором с чашкой в руках было настолько привычно, что он чуть не забыл, где и с кем находится.

Принц кашлянул.

– Попить чаю с конфетами ночью тоже неплохо, – заметил он, сам, правда, игнорируя сладости. – Но ты, скорее всего, пришел не за этим. Я прав?

– Скорее всего, – согласился Гарри, думая о том, что на деле он бы не отказался от неспешного поедания конфет в обществе друга или подруги, которые не пытались бы одновременно со сладостями впихнуть в него кучу своих и чужих проблем. – Мне бы хотелось спросить самого директора Дамблдора много о чем, – вздохнул он. – Но он мне не ответит.

– Тогда может и не нужно? – взгляд голубых глаз Дамблдора выглядел острее от того, что его не скрывали очки.

Гарри подумал, что, возможно, директор носит их именно по этой причине.

– Меня беспокоит, что он не хочет слышать ничего, кроме того, что считает первостепенной задачей, – сообщил Гарри, мучительно размышляя, можно ли Принцу довериться по поводу Драко Малфоя и Снейпа, или не стоит.

– В этом есть определенная логика, – пожал плечами Принц, словно защищая своего двойника. – Однако он не запрещает тебе рассказывать обо всем, что тебя беспокоит, просто поясняет, что стоит беспокойства, а что нет, верно?

– Ну да… – Гарри рассеянно потер лоб. – Но мне кажется, что так я лишаюсь какого-то эфемерного права выбора.

– Гарри, тот факт, что ты задумываешься о выборе, уже сам по себе показывает, что ты человек достаточно свободный, – усмехнулся Принц. – Многие люди гораздо старше тебя не подозревают, что можно и в самом деле самим решать, как поступить.

– Это не оправдание, – пробормотал Гарри, нехотя отставляя пустую чашку. – А что у Дамблдора с рукой? – неожиданно спросил он.

– Директор наверняка сообщил, что был ранен, – после небольшой паузы произнес Принц. – Это довольно тяжелое проклятие, но Дамблдор сильный волшебник…

Гарри почудилось, что Принц убеждает не его, а самого себя, но он не стал разбираться в своих ощущениях, а продолжил, озаренный мыслью.

– А почему Фоукс не поплачет над его рукой? И директор сразу бы выздоровел!

Принц задумчиво почесал подбородок, отчего его пальцы запутались в бороде.

– Понимаешь, Гарри, – и Гарри поразился тому, как тоскливо прозвучал голос Дамблдора. Это было даже хуже слез, которые Гарри видел за очками настоящего Дамблдора. – Фоукс – не летающая чудо-аптечка, даже если тебе и показалось, что это так. Как и любой другой феникс. Он плачет очень редко и только в тех случаях, когда чувствует необходимость. Если человек пострадал за других, не желая ничего себе – он будет спасен, только так и никак иначе.

– Как со спрятанным в зеркале философским камнем? – нашел сравнение Гарри.

– Вроде того, – вздохнул Принц.

– То есть… – Гарри сглотнул. – Дамблдор может умереть?

– Мы все можем умереть, – ответил Принц. – Ты, Гарри, можешь умереть практически в любой момент, с учетом того, сколько опасностей тебя постоянно окружает.

– Я спрашивал о Дамблдоре, – упрямо повторил Гарри.

– Как и все, Гарри, как и все, – ответил Принц, вставая. – Пора спать. Спокойной ночи.

Гарри пробормотал «Спокойной ночи», досадуя, что от Принца оказалось толку немногим больше, чем от самого Дамблдора.

Через пять минут после ухода Принца он накинул мантию-невидимку и вышел тоже, стараясь незаметно добраться до башни. На лестнице он чуть не столкнулся с профессором Снейпом, который стоял, закутавшись в мантию, и словно кого-то выглядывал. Гарри постарался на цыпочках и почти не дыша проскользнуть мимо, и, на его радость, ему это удалось.

Оказавшись в гриффиндорской гостиной, Гарри наконец решил, как можно без лишних вопросов узнать как можно больше.

Он сел в кресло, достал валентинку и написал.

«Я добрался до башни. Принц, а ты можешь прийти в следующий раз Драко Малфоем? Или тебе доступны только гриффиндорцы?»

Ответ пришел только через несколько часов, когда Гарри уже спал.

«Допустим».

Гарри уже достаточно долго общался с Принцем, чтобы по этому «допустим» понять, что первый шаг на пути к его плану пройден, и в следующий раз ему удастся с глазу на глаз поговорить с Малфоем.


	12. в которой Принц обвиняет Гарри в вероломстве

В этот раз Гарри пришел первый. Он довольно сильно нервничал и всерьез подумывал выпить перед встречей Успокоительного зелья. Через несколько минут в Выручай-комнату протиснулся Принц и неуверенно остановился перед креслом, в котором сидел Поттер.

Гарри очередной раз поразился, как плохо стал выглядеть Малфой. Кожа у Драко была не столько бледная, сколько какого-то сероватого оттенка, под глазами темнели круги, светлые волосы казались тусклыми и безжизненными.

– Привет, Гарри, – Принц уселся напротив и привычно вытянул ноги. – Почему ты захотел увидеть меня именно Малфоем? Тебе стало мало друзей, захотел пообщаться с недругами?

– Не совсем, – Гарри протянул руку, касаясь кисти Принца. – Закатай рукав, пожалуйста.

Принц вздрогнул всем телом и с ужасом посмотрел на Гарри.

– Что? – переспросил он.

– Рукав, – повторил Гарри. – Мне никто не верит, и я хочу иметь доказательства того, что у Малфоя есть темная метка.

Принц отдернул руку.

– То есть, ты просто хочешь использовать меня как мой учебник? – уточнил он холодно, складывая руки на груди и откидываясь на спинку кресло. – Немного слишком для гриффиндорца, тебе не кажется?

– Причем тут мой факультет? – раздраженно поинтересовался Гарри. – Кэтти могла погибнуть, и я уверен, что к этому причастен Малфой, но мне никто не верит!

Принц прищурился.

– Я только уточнить хочу, – произнес он таким тоном, словно разговаривал с флоббер-червем. – Если там есть метка, то что ты сделаешь?

– Я докажу Гермионе, Рону и всем остальным, что был прав, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– А если её там нет? – Принц поднял бровь, словно намекая, что такой вариант тоже может иметь место.

– Тогда признаюсь, что ошибся, – Гарри не понимал, что не так.

– Ты не видишь, Гарри Поттер, что в твоих реакциях нет ни слова про Драко? – почти прошипел Принц. – Тебе нет и дела до него. И именно поэтому я ничего тебе не покажу. Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы метка там была, а не чтобы её там не было.

Он встал, собираясь уйти.

– Подожди, – испугался Гарри. – Ты же знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, да?

Принц обернулся.

– Мне требуется переодеваться в эту одежду, чтобы прийти к тебе на встречу, – сухо ответил он. – Но мне казалось, что мы довольно много обсуждали с тобой форму и содержание. У Долорес Амбридж нет метки. А тот же небезызвестный тебе Питер Петтигрю не совершил ничего ужасного с тех пор, как получил её.

– Это значит, что у Драко есть метка? – уточнил Гарри.

– Это значит, что я снова составил неправильное впечатление о тебе, – Принц подошел к двери. – Желание оказаться правым и прославиться в тебе гораздо выше, чем сочувствие и желание добиться справедливости.

– Это же Малфой, с чего его должно быть жаль? – поразился Гарри, но Принц уже ушел.

Гарри остался сидеть в Выручай-комнате.

И чем больше он сидел, тем больше находил подтверждений тому, что Принц прав. Он вспомнил о том, что отец Драко, хоть и заслуженно, но сидит сейчас в Азкабане. Он подумал, что если правильно понял и «хозяин» – это Волдеморт, то Малфою очень не повезло. Гарри хорошо представлял, как Волдеморт расправляется с теми, кто ему не угодил.

Но куда больше, чем Драко, он обидел Принца. Гарри вспомнил, как на его третьем курсе профессор Снейп не желал слушать никаких увещаний и приведения фактов, потому что отчаянно хотел обвинить во всем школьного недруга и получить Орден Мерлина.

И Гарри понял, что сам он сейчас поступал ничуть не лучше Снейпа.

Он вытащил валентинку и написал:

«Прости, я был не прав».

Надпись исчезла, но ответа не было.

Гарри не терял надежды. Он подождал до следующего утра и снова попросил прощения. Его слова исчезали с валентинки, что означало то, что Принц их читает, но ответ не приходил.

Гарри решил не останавливаться, пока не добьется прощения или пока Принц не перестанет читать его извинения. Он рассказал о том, как в похожей ситуации осуждал профессора Снейпа, о том, что на самом деле он не думал о славе. Он написал позже, что, вероятно, признание его правоты друзьями ничуть не меньше славы.

Принц продолжал молчать.

Приближалась весна.

Гарри по-прежнему надеялся еще поговорить с Принцем, поэтому после того, как на уроке с противоядиями получил десять баллов «за нахальство» от Слагхорна, он снова написал на валентинке:

«Спасибо за учебник, он дает то, что действительно может пригодиться».

Ответа Гарри снова не получил, и он даже не подозревал, насколько прав был, когда писал о том, что «действительно может пригодиться».

Убедиться в этом ему пришлось немного позже, в день рождения Рона.

Когда они наконец убедились, что с отравившимся Роном всё будет хорошо, и Гарри с Гермионой оставили друга в Больничном крыле в окружении родных, а потом Гермиона расплакалась и убежала в свою спальню, Гарри снова достал валентинку.

«Благодаря тебе я спас своего лучшего друга, Принц, – написал он. – Я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя. Прости меня. Гарри».

На этот раз долго ждать ответа не пришлось.

«Ты в любом случае спас бы его, ты же всегда всех спасаешь, Гарри Поттер, – ответил Принц. – Но я рад, что хоть что-то задержалось в твоей голове дольше, чем на один урок».

«Прости меня, – снова написал Гарри. – Я думаю, ты был прав, мне не стоило пытаться использовать нашу дружбу. Я скучаю по нашим разговорам, Принц».

На этот раз ответ пришел уже утром, когда Гарри успел уже поспорить с Кормаком, которому не терпелось занять место вратаря, и с Лавандой, которая утомила его разговорами об их отношениях с Роном.

«Ты считаешь меня другом? Право, не стоит разбрасываться такими словами, Гарри, – писал Принц. – Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне».

«Ты помогаешь мне стать лучше, – упрямо ответил Гарри. – И не скрываешь, если считаешь, что я не прав, даже можешь перестать общаться именно из-за этого, а не от того, что я обидел именно тебя. Так и делают друзья».

Он на мгновение остановился и дописал:

«Так поступала и моя мама, правда?»

Валентинка еще не засветилась ответно, когда Гарри снова решил написать.

«Очень хочу увидеться с кем-то, кто знал её в молодости, – признался он. – Принц, если ты больше не сердишься на меня…»

«Я уже говорил, что не буду использовать частички умерших людей, – откликнулся Принц. – Ни Сириуса, ни Джеймса. Разве что Ремус или Питер… при условии, что ты нечаянно не попытаешься убить меня в обличие этой несимпатичной крысы».

«А можно… профессором Снейпом?» – неожиданно для себя спросил Гарри.

Принц ответил не сразу.

«Зачем? – спросил он коротко. – Снова жаждешь увидеть метку?»

«Нет!!! – Гарри не пожалел восклицательных знаков. – Если не можешь, не надо», – добавил он.

«Посмотрим, – ответил Принц. – Встречаемся завтра вечером перед отбоем».


	13. в которой Принц становится профессором Снейпом, а Гарри его критикует

Гарри не был уверен, что действительно хочет увидеть Принца в виде профессора Снейпа. Но менять что-либо было поздно, поэтому ему оставалось только прийти пораньше и ждать. На всякий случай он взял с собой учебник и свитки, чтобы спросить Принца о непонятных уточнениям к рецепту, если разговор после долгого перерыва не заладится.

Наконец, дверь скрипнула, открываясь.

– А вот профессор Снейп у тебя совсем не получается, – заметил Гарри, когда Принц-полукровка неловко проскользнул в приоткрывшуюся дверь Выручай-комнаты.

– Это еще почему? – спросил Принц, когда прокашлялся и расположился на своем любимом кресле.

– Ну как это объяснить, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Ты не пугаешь своим видом, идешь как обычный человек. И лицо не мрачное.

– Так что ли? – Принц свел брови и угрюмо выставил челюсть.

– Лучше, – Гарри хихикнул. – Но дело, похоже, не в этом, просто у тебя взгляд без ненависти или презрения, а мимика – дело второе.

– Слава Мерлину, – выдохнул Принц, перестав хмуриться. – Гарри, ты серьезно думаешь, что он всегда вот с таким лицом? Это очень напрягает мышцы.

– Без понятия, – Гарри пожал плечами. – Может, это лично на меня такая реакция или на всех гриффиндорцев, но я его другим вроде и не видел. Вот сейчас смотрю на тебя и вроде его лицо, и вроде не его. Человеческое такое.

– А может, есть какая-то причина, чтобы он, и правда, всех гриффиндорцев ненавидел, ты об этом не думал? – спросил Принц, вытаскивая принесенные книги.

– Думал, конечно, но… – Гарри уткнулся в учебник.

– Может, ты что-то об этом знаешь? – как можно небрежнее спросил Принц. – Помимо того, что мы с тобой обсуждали про Лили? Вероятно, у него не со всеми были такие хорошие отношения на Гриффиндоре?

– Возможно, – нехотя проронил Гарри. – Ты не мог бы помочь мне разобраться с этим зельем, я не могу понять, отчего используется деревянная ложка, а не серебряный нож, который так хорошо помог с бобами.

– Ты что-то знаешь, – сузил глаза Принц. – Но со мной делиться не хочешь. В чем дело? Разве я не рассказываю тебе все свои наблюдения?

– Наблюдения я тоже рассказываю, – отрезал Гарри. – По наблюдениям я могу сказать, что он хорошо знает как зельеварение, так и ЗОТИ, а также от точки до точки обязанности учителя. Если бы он еще себя вел по-человечески, цены бы ему не было. И мы собирались обсуждать мою маму.

Принц встал со своего кресла и подошел к Гарри, сидящему на диване.

– Хорошо, я понял, – Принц наклонился над учебником, который держал Поттер и пролистнул сразу на нужную страницу. – А хорошее что-нибудь можешь про него сказать? – снова не выдержал он. – Может, он тебе помогал когда?

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

– Догадки и слухи скорее могут повредить обсуждаемому за спиной человеку, чем помочь, – заметил он невинно. – Но мне не нравится, что ты так интересуешься Снейпом.

– Не больше, чем остальными, – фыркнул Принц, садясь рядом с Гарри на диван. – Вот упоминание о влиянии серебра на состояние зелья. Вместо того, чтобы быть катализатором или стабилизатором, оно в данном случае является ингибитором – тормозит соединение компонентов, поэтому деревянная ложка подойдет больше. Её поверхностью удобно давить мелкие семена, их сок сразу перемешивается.

Гарри быстро записывал сказанное на пергамент, а Принц отодвинулся от учебника и уставился в стену.

– Что же касается Лили, – произнес он негромко. – То она и правда была довольно непримиримой в дружбе, тут ты прав, Гарри. И это на себе испытывал не только Северус, однажды она очень сильно разозлилась на лучшего друга Джеймса, Сириуса. Это было менее, чем за полгода до свадьбы и знаешь, она заставила его писать объяснительную. Тебе смешно, Гарри, но Сириус всегда был уверен, что даже розги лучше, чем извиняться, да еще и письменно…

… – А можно неприличную просьбу? – неожиданно спросил Гарри, когда их час почти истек.

– Конечно, – Принц моргнул. – Попросить ты можешь что угодно, но я сам решу, выполнить ли просьбу, хорошо?

– Да, разумеется, – еще больше смутился Гарри и застенчиво попросил. – Можно… можно коснуться волос… и лица?

– Э-э… – на желтоватых щеках Принца появились алые пятна. – Можно, но зачем?

– Не знаю, – тихо ответил Гарри, пропуская прядь волос между пальцами и осторожно касаясь щеки Принца. – Мне с первого курса хотелось узнать, какова на ощупь кожа цвета пергамента… и волосы… они выглядят такими…

– …Жирными? – поднял бровь Принц.

– Да, – Гарри улыбнулся. – А на ощупь мягкие. И кожа мягкая.

– Похоже, под личиной преподавателей к тебе приходить еще опаснее, чем под личиной хорошеньких девочек вроде Джинни, – заметил Принц, осторожно отнимая от своего лица руку Гарри. – Может, чтобы не отвлекаться в следующий раз, я приду…

Он закусил губу и оглядел Гарри, затем слабо потянул его за торчащий вихор.

– Позволишь?.. – спросил он.

Гарри кивнул, в пальцах Принца осталось пара волосков.

– Тогда до встречи в следующую субботу, Гарри, – Принц встал, собрал книги и вышел.

Гарри свернул свиток с заметками и вздохнул.

Вроде бы ему удалось не обидеть недоверием своего загадочного друга.

В самом деле, обсуждать то, что Снейп не раз его спасал, в то время как Гермиона практически уверена, что Принц-полукровка – Упивающийся или кто похуже, не стоило.


	14. в которой Гарри опаздывает к себе на встречу

В субботу встреча не состоялась из-за матча по квиддичу, после которого Гарри очутился в Больничном крыле с разбитой головой.

Как только мадам Помфри его осмотрела и вышла, а Рон, который всё ещё находился тут, задремал, Гарри достал валентинку, которую повсюду носил с собой, и взял с тумбочки огрызок карандаша. Он не был уверен, что карандашом писать получится, но решил рискнуть. Достать на ночь глядя в Больничном крыле перо и чернильницу было на грани со сдачей всех ТРИТОНов.

«Я не смогу прийти, нахожусь в Больничном крыле», – написал Гарри.

«Не очень люблю квиддич, но матчи с тобой, Гарри, стараюсь не пропускать – ты падаешь чаще других, и у тебя это получается почти так же мастерски, как ловить снитч», – откликнулся Принц и, прежде, чем Гарри успел решить, стоит ли обидеться, или это был комплимент, как Принц добавил:

«Я хочу сказать, что знаю. Выздоравливай, Гарри, успеем еще увидеться».

В понедельник, когда Гарри и Рона наконец выпустили из Больничного крыла, он сразу поспешил поделиться с Принцем этой новостью, да еще и тем, что Гермиона помирилась с Роном, а Джинни рассталась с Дином.

«Приятно быть в курсе всех гриффиндорских сплетен, – слегка уколол его Принц. – Про Джинни и так знаю, видел, как они ругались после того, как ты слетел с метлы, и Дин над этим смеялся. Джинни чуть не расшибла ему голову, чтобы он на себе почувствовал каково тебе».

Прочитав это, Гарри слегка покраснел. Ему казалось, что нельзя радоваться такому, но на душе почему-то стало страшно приятно.

«Теперь тебе ничто не мешает выполнить обещанное Гермионе», – добавил Принц, и Гарри понял, что в глубине души думает об этом же.

Этим вечером Гарри снова встречался с Дамблдором, и разговоры о Томе Реддле отвлекли его от мыслей о Джинни или Принце-полукровке. Правда, он некоторое время думал о том, не стоит ли спросить Принца о способе разговорить Слагхорна и узнать о его воспоминании, связанном с Реддлом, но он отбросил эту мысль. Если Принц-полукровка всё-таки окажется Упивающимся или иным помощником Волдеморта – Гарри учел урок Принца о метке, – то дни Слагхорна будут сочтены. Учитывая то, как легко Принц перемещался по Хогвартсу и доставал волосы кого угодно, даже привыкшего подозревать всех и во всем Снейпа, для него не было бы никакой сложности в том, чтобы покарать старого зельевара до того, как тот заговорит.

Возобновить встречи никак не удавалось. Гарри оставалось только жаловаться валентинке на огромные письменные работы про дементоров и Империус, которые задает им профессор Снейп, а еще на то, что у него скопились долги по Травоведению и Чарам.

Принц как мог утешал его в своей манере, сообщая, какого размера письменные работы задают семикурсникам и каково это – готовиться к ТРИТОНам.

После того, как Гарри наконец удалось добыть воспоминание и поговорить с Дамблдором, он прямо посреди ночи бросился писать Принцу.

«Я понял разницу! – вывел Гарри. – Ты можешь идти и делать что-то, потому что должен или потому что ты хочешь делать это сам! Но делать всё равно нужно, поэтому лучше выходить с высоко поднятой головой!»

Он думал, что ответ придет только утром, но валентинка тотчас же заалела, и на ней начали появляться слова почерком Принца.

«Об этом я тебе говорил уже не раз. И это касается не только высоких предназначений, Гарри, но и таких обыденных вещей как уроки или работа».

«То есть, стоит написать огромную работу про Круциатус, потому что мне это хочется, а не потому что это надо профессору Снейпу?» – теперь, когда первая эйфория от событий вечера и ночи прошла, Гарри снова вспомнил о кошмарных заданиях.

«Отличная мысль, – одобрил Принц. – Увидимся в пятницу».

До пятницы Гарри практически всё время тратил на квиддич, хотя, и правда, написал довольно сносную работу на ЗОТИ. Рон снова был готов играть в команде, в Хогвартс из Мунго вернулась Кэтти, Джинни рассталась с Дином, так что квиддич стал настоящим отдыхом для Гарри.

В пятницу он снова взял учебник и свитки, хотя рассчитывал, что они не пригодятся, лучше они обсудят с Принцем квиддич и Джинни. Однако всё пошло не так, как он предполагал. Он успел пролистать половину учебника, заново рассмотреть заклинание «для врагов» и даже поразмышлять, что и как Драко Малфой мог прятать в Выручай-комнате, и как проникнуть в неё, чтобы обнаружить это.

Принца не было.

Когда до отбоя оставалось всего несколько минут, и Гарри понял, что Принц, видимо, не придет, валентинка засветилась.

«Чрз 3 мн жду у гблна с гблнами».

Гарри сообразил, что речь идет о гобелене с восстанием гоблинов, от которого шел поворот к башне Гриффиндора и что, судя по почерку, Принцу некогда обсуждать то, что он не пришел, поэтому Гарри схватил сумку с учебником и свитками, и помчался прочь из комнаты.

Он несся так быстро, что чуть не сбил несущегося навстречу самого себя. И только с трудом устояв на ногах и глядя, словно в зеркало, на себя, страдальчески потирающего лоб, он сообразил, что это Принц.

Тот быстро оглядел Гарри и бесцеремонно стащил с него галстук.

– Домовики вернут, – пообещал он. – Я вырвался без него, сказал, что оставил сумку в классе. Быстрее, Гарри, до отбоя всего несколько минут. Я потом всё объясню, иди сразу спать!

Гарри кивнул и повернул к башне.

– Как Джинни на тебя смотрит, – добавил ему в спину Принц. – Уже даже ты должен это заметить!

Гарри хотел огрызнуться, что он давно видит, но не знает, как к ней подойти, но Принц уже исчез за поворотом, и его каблуки стучали по лестнице.

В гостиной Гарри сослался на усталость и проскользнул в спальню.

Скоро валентинка засветилась.

«Рон и Гермиона перехватили меня по дороге к Выручай-комнате и сказали, чтобы я перестал выслеживать Малфоя. Гарри?..»

Гарри не знал, что ответить, но надпись исчезла и появилась другая.

«Как бы то не было, это был действительно познавательный час – столько о квиддиче я не говорил еще ни разу в жизни. Попробуем встретиться завтра».

Гарри решил, что до завтра он придумает, как объяснить Принцу свою слежку за Малфоем, и уснул.


	15. в которой Гарри наконец открывает что-то новое о себе

На следующий день Гарри снова отправился в Выручай-комнату в то же время, убедившись сначала, что Рон и Гермиона чем-то заняты вместе. Теперь мысль о том, что они могу начать встречаться, не казалась Гарри такой ужасной, как в начале года.

Скорее, наоборот, для полного счастья ему не хватало только того, чтобы Рон осознал, что не может быть ничего лучше, чем он, Гарри, который встречается с его младшей сестрой. Это казалось Гарри настолько важным, что он готов был истратить остатки Фелициаса, чтобы всё получилось.

Но это он решил предпринять позже, а теперь он торопился на встречу с Принцем, но на всякий случай взял с собой недописанный реферат по Чарам. Кто знает, что случится с Принцем в его приметной внешности на этот раз. Раньше Гарри даже не задумывался о том, что без мантии-невидимки он так заметен в Хогвартсе.

Однако, когда он зашел в Выручай-комнату, он обнаружил, что Принц уже там.

– Решил не рисковать, вдруг встречусь с твоими фанатами, – пояснил Принц.

– Они не фанаты, – обиделся Гарри. – Они мои друзья.

– А также другие, менее дружелюбные одноклассники, – кивнул Принц. – Гарри, почему они по несколько раз все рассказывают и требуют, чтобы ты что-то решил, при этом к доводам никаким не прислушиваются?

– Ты прямо в одном предложении мой год описал, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Я готов возненавидеть квиддич. И хорошо еще, что Рон и Гермиона помирились, а то еще и они добавляли – оба говорят одно и то же и при этом слышать не хотят ничего.

– Меня другое смутило, – Принц задумчиво уставился на Гарри, и тому снова показалось, словно он стоит перед зеркалом. – За целый час никто даже не заподозрил, что я – не ты.

– Ничего удивительного, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Ты много всего знаешь о нас, к тому же подвоха никто не ждет.

– Подвоха можно было не ждать от Аластора Хмури, – резко ответил Принц. – А после этого позорного казуса, да еще когда в кабинете зельевара стоит целая бочка Оборотного зелья… нельзя не ждать подвоха.

– Это зелье использует Малфой для Крэбба и Гойла, – машинально согласился Гарри.

– Ты и в самом деле не оставил в покое Малфоя, да? – мгновенно среагировал Принц.

– На моем месте он обязательно разведал бы, если бы я превращал своих одноклассников в первокурсниц и заставлял стеречь Выручай-комнату! – раздраженно отозвался Гарри.

– Но он не на твоем месте, Гарри, – мягко ответил Принц. – Он иначе рос, иначе воспитывался. У него живы родители. Пока живы. Ему есть что терять.

– Мне тоже есть, – буркнул Гарри. – Ты сам говорил.

– Они не настолько зависят от твоих решений, они даже не прислушиваются к ним, – позволил себе усмехнуться Принц.

Гарри подумал, что эта усмешка ему идет. Он выглядит чуть более нахальным и… порочным. Гарри не понял, как ему на ум пришло именно это слово, и покраснел до кончиков ушей.

– Я не зеркало, – заметил Принц. – Не отвлекайся, насмотришься на себя еще в отражении.

Гарри снова покраснел.

– Вчерашнее происшествие выбило меня из колеи, – тем временем пожаловался Принц. – Что мы хотели с тобой обсудить?

– По поводу противоядий, – Гарри вытащил свиток с выписками из учебника. – Беозар, конечно, совершенно невероятное средство, и реально спасает от любого яда, но хотелось бы понять хотя бы теорию… для экзамена.

Принц хмыкнул и углубился в выписки Гарри.

– А я ведь просил прекратить использовать мой учебник, – заметил он, рисуя схему, по которой легко можно было классифицировать вещества в яде.

– Я почти и не использую, – Гарри пожал плечами. – Я напрямую спрашиваю тебя, если что-то конкретное хочу понять в зельях. Если бы так можно было делать на уроках…

– Это несбыточная мечта, Гарри, – снова ухмыльнулся Принц. – Профессора с ума сойдут, если каждому объяснять будут. Урок закончится уже на Гойле.

Гарри задумался и признал, что Принц не так уж неправ.

– Ты уже начал встречаться с Джинни? – меж тем поинтересовался Принц, заканчивая со схемой и переходя к следующему вопросу. – Честно говоря, вчера меня даже больше возможности раскрытия пугало, что она может полезть целоваться.

– Джинни так не делает, – буркнул Гарри, чувствуя, что краснеет уже третий раз за последнюю четверть часа. – И мы не встречаемся. Мне кажется, Рону это не понравится, – добавил он совсем тихо.

– Гарри, у тебя просто уникальный талант интересоваться тем мнением, которое совсем не важно, и не обращать внимания на тех, кто действительно имеет полное право озвучить тебе свою точку зрения, – Принц вернул свиток. – В этом вопросе важно только мнение самой девушки, а никак не её брата. Тем более что, если мне не изменяет память, братьев у неё шесть, да еще родители, если ждать благословения от всех, девушка скорее состарится.

– Да какое тебе дело до того, буду ли я встречаться с Джинни или нет, – смутился Гарри.

– Никакого, – согласился Принц. – Мне девушку жалко.

Гарри уже понял, что Принц его просто дразнит и уводит разговор от Малфоя, но смущение не проходило, щеки и уши по-прежнему горели. Вдвойне неловко было от того, что Принц был им и смотрел так насмешливо, словно был такой же не только внешне, но и мог прочитать самые сокровенные мысли Гарри.

– Ужасно разговаривать с самим собой, – наконец смог сформулировать он. – Это воспринимается как… как…

– Как правда? – заинтересовался Принц.

– Нет, – Гарри покачал головой. – Как мысли, которые вполне могут быть моими. Моими заблуждениями, например. Лучше уж в следующий раз приходи снова Джинни.

– Если ты пообещаешь, что не будешь тренироваться на мне в поцелуях или признаниях, тогда – пожалуйста, – Принц опять усмехнулся также, и Гарри решил, что обязательно должен потренироваться так усмехаться перед зеркалом.

Иногда неплохо уметь без лишних слов выразить то, что так тяжело сказать. Например, дать понять Малфою, что всё равно его раскусит.

Принц словно подслушал его мысли.

– И отстал бы ты уже от Малфоя, в самом деле, – заметил он, подходя к двери. – Ему и без тебя не очень весело, похоже.

Гарри кивнул. В принципе он был согласен отстать от Малфоя. Тем более, что ему удалось раздобыть воспоминания Слагхорна, Джинни больше не встречается с Дином, а с Принцем интересно и разговаривать, и изучать зелья.

Всё хорошо.


	16. первой половины которой, по мнению Гарри, лучше бы и вовсе не было

Если бы Гарри спросили, зачем он продолжал следить за Малфоем, он бы не смог это объяснить. Это просто вошло в привычку, как чистить утром зубы, как обсуждать с Роном квиддич или слушать наставления Гермионы.

И он совершенно точно не собирался предпринимать что-то против него, тем более сейчас, когда Малфой всего лишь разговаривал с Плаксой Миртл, а не совершал что-то противозаконное. В конце концов, Малфой первый напал на него, Гарри всего лишь защищался, и неизвестное заклинание выпалил нечаянно, уж больно она запало в память, как и всё из учебника Принца-полукровки.

Так думал Гарри, пока ожидал в туалете возвращения Снейпа и бессмысленным взглядом скользил по лужам воды, в которых красно-бурыми кляксами расплывалась кровь Драко. Он старался отвлечься от встающей перед глазами картины распластанного прямо тут на полу Малфоя, лицо и грудь которого были рассечены его заклинанием словно мечом.

Пытался и не мог.

Он старался представить, зачем это заклинание было нужно Принцу-полукровке, против кого он его использовал и использовал ли вообще. Эти мысли не давали думать о том, что было бы, если бы профессор Снейп не подоспел вовремя. Потому что сам Гарри так растерялся, что не мог сдвинуться с места.

Он был даже рад тому, что Снейп приказал ему дожидаться тут, потому что как иначе объяснить то, что его ноги отказывались его слушаться.

Вернувшийся Снейп положил конец его мучениям, приказав принести все учебники. Гарри понимал, что спрятать от окклюмента мысль об учебнике он не может. Но он мог спрятать саму книгу. Взяв книгу Рона вместо учебника Принца, Гарри бросился к Выручай-комнате со своим учебником, намереваясь спрятать его именно там, где хранились все его тайны, все его часы, проведенные с этим другом.

Снейп мог попытаться залезть в его мысли и выпотрошить его сумку с учебниками, но ему не забрать у Гарри этих часов и минут, проведенных в Выручай-комнате. Подумав так, Гарри почувствовал себя смелее и в коридоре восьмого этажа уверенно пожелал оказаться там, где можно хорошо спрятать вещь.

Он неожиданно оказался в огромной комнате, доверху забитой попрятанными и потерянными вещами. Но Гарри не особо пытался рассмотреть всё это, его раздирали на части мысли, он перескакивал с мысли, как Принц мог придумать такое заклинание – Снейп довольно ясно выразился, сказав, что оно темное, и тем, как он сам мог взять и использовать его, хотя Принц настоятельно просил не использовать больше его учебник.

Наконец он запихнул книгу в один из ящиков и помчался в туалет, который находился этажом ниже. Снейп просмотрел все его учебники и, наконец, добрался до «Продвинутого курса зельеварения».

– Вы уверены, что это ваш учебник, Поттер? – вкрадчиво спросил Снейп, помахав книгой перед носом Гарри.

Гарри на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом и особенно четко понял, как не похож был на профессора Принц, когда приходил в его обличие. От мыслей о Принце и его реакции на случившееся желудок у Гарри скрутило, и он опустил глаза.

– Да, мой, – твердо сказал Гарри.

Он понимал, что потеряет куда больше, чем учебник, если выдаст себя Снейпу, поэтому упорно стоял на своем, игнорируя и наводящие вопросы, и прямые оскорбления.

Он очнулся лишь, когда Снейп повторил:

– Суббота, в десять утра. Отработка.

– Но… – Гарри моргнул. – В субботу финальная игра по квиддичу!

Он снова встретился взглядом с глазами Снейпа, и торжество, промелькнувшее в них, лишило его последней надежды.

– В десять, – снова повторил Снейп и гадко ухмыльнулся. – Бедный Гриффиндор!

Гарри повернулся и вышел.

Он был готов к разочарованию своей команды, и даже Гермионино «Я тебе говорила!» его не удивило. Скорее он поразился тому, как яростно бросилась его защищать Джинни. Впрочем. Если учесть, что говорил Принц про Джинни…

Принц-полукровка. Гарри по-прежнему не знал, как относиться к тому, что это заклинание было в учебнике. Конечно, он защищал Принца перед Гермионой, давая понять, что заклинание не было предложено для использования всем подряд, но он не мог рассказать ей, что сам Принц запретил пользоваться его учебником. Однако факт оставался фактом. И Гарри не мог не думать о том, что у Принца-полукровки были враги, на которых он хотел использовать – и использовал! – это заклинание.

Он боялся написать на валентинке первый и со страхом ждал отповеди Принца. Но её не было.

В субботу он отделился от шумной толпы, идущей на стадион, и направился в подземелья к Снейпу. Тот заставил его править каталог правонарушений Хогвартса. В процессе Гарри то и дело попадались имена Джеймса, Сириуса, а иногда еще Ремуса и Питера. Хотя профессор Снейп явно рассчитывал как следует помучить этим Гарри, на самом же деле Гарри понял, что это еще одна сторона того, о чем говорил Принц – самому находить информацию. Он еще больше узнавал о своем отце и его друзьях, когда читал о том, как они хулиганили в школе, а на одной карточке, видимо, пропущенной Снейпом, он сам упоминался наряду с Джеймсом и Сириусом, и это показалось Гарри забавным.

Теперь оставалось лишь узнать, как сыграли в квиддич гриффиндорцы без своего капитана. Поднимаясь в башню Гарри думал о том, что ловцом вместо него против Чжоу должна быть Джинни.

Джинни… он вспомнил, что говорил о ней Принц, и против своей воли подтвердила Гермиона.

Гарри понял, что они победили, когда увидел собравшихся в гостиной гриффиндорцев, а когда Джинни бросилась к нему и обвила руками, он лишь на мгновение подумал о том, как Принц сказал ему «если ты не будешь тренироваться на мне в поцелуях или признаниях», и поцеловал Джинни, настоящую и счастливую.

Гермиона кивнула с довольным лицом «я же говорила!», Рон согласно развел руками, поэтому Гарри не было дела до того, какие чувства испытывали Дин, порезавший руку треснувшим бокалом, и Ромильда Вейн, которая пыталась пробуравить их обоих взглядом.

Остаток дня Гарри ни разу не вспоминал о Малфое или Принце, ему было не до того. Они с Джинни отправились к озеру обсудить квиддич, но Гарри был совершенно не удивлен тому, что про квиддич пришлось потом узнавать у Рона.


	17. в которой Гарри пытается с помощью Гермионы поговорить с Принцем

Гарри выждал неделю, прежде, чем написать в валентинке.

«Прости, что использовал твое заклинание, – вывел он. – И что не оставил в покое Малфоя», – добавил он, подумав.

Слова остались на бумаге, словно больше не существовало того места, куда им можно было перенестись. Гарри с ужасом подумал, что, возможно, так и есть. Однако к концу недели слова всё же стерлись, однако ответа не было.

Гарри изнывал от желания поговорить с Принцем, убедиться, что тот может его простить.

«Я больше не пользуюсь учебником», – написал он в среду.

«Наверное, я в твоих глазах ужасный человек, раз воспользовался темномагическим заклинанием, даже если его ты и изобрел», – добавил он в пятницу.

В субботу писать не удавалось, потому что профессор Снейп задерживал его на отработках всё дольше и дольше.

Наконец, он не выдержал.

– Гермиона, если ты ждешь от кого-то отповеди, а её нет, что нужно сделать, чтобы все наладить? – спросил он.

Гермиона смерила его взглядом, в котором читалось, что Гарри получит отповедь прямо здесь и сейчас, но от неё.

– Принц-полукровка перестал тебе отвечать? – уточнила она.

– Да, – Гарри чувствовал себя неловко. – Он говорил не использовать его учебник, а я… ну в общем, я уже признал свою неправоту, а он по-прежнему молчит.

– Худшее, что ты мог сделать, – отрезала Гермиона. – Признавать свою вину надо. Когда от тебя это требуют, когда в ответ молчат, ты легко можешь перестараться и признаться в том, о чем оппонент даже не знает. Кстати, Гарри, ты не думал о том, что Принц может оказаться не парнем, а девушкой?

Гарри вспомнил, как они с Принцем сидели в Выручай-комнате, как он расслабленно вытягивал ноги, как задумчиво чесал подбородок…

– Нет, твердо сказал он. – Точно не девчонкой. Абсолютно.

– Ты считаешь, что девушки недостаточно умны для этого? – раздраженно уточнила Гермиона, вытаскивая из сумки подшивку старого «Пророка».

– Зная тебя шесть лет, я даже случайно не мог так подумать! – откликнулся Гарри. – Что это у тебя?

– Смотри, Эйлин Принс – капитан команды Хогвартса по Плюй-камням, – Гермиона ткнула в пожелтевшую колдографию. – Она вполне могла оказаться полукровкой. И её фамилия отлично подходит для такого прозвища, как думаешь?

– Немного похожа на мадам Пинс, – признал Гарри, рассматривая нахмуренную черноволосую девочку.

– Принс и Пинс – довольно похоже, – согласилась Гермиона.

– Только я не очень хорошо представляю мадам Пинс, пишущую на полях книг, – заметил Гарри. С содроганием думая о том, что это может оказаться правдой. – Она так ревностно бдит за состоянием библиотечных книг.

– Люди меняются, Гарри, – заявила Гермиона, засовывая подшивку обратно в сумку. – Я постараюсь найти побольше информации о ней.

– Да, Гермиона! Ты права! – вскочил Гарри. – Это именно то, что всегда говорил Принц – искать информацию самому, не доверять только сказанному кем-то! Я тоже присоединюсь к тебе в библиотеке.

– Хорошо, Гарри, – Гермиона выглядела немного озадаченной. – Я там сижу по вечерам, заодно и старый «Пророк» просматриваю.

Гарри дождался, когда она уйдет и достал валентинку.

«Принц, я решил делать так, как ты советовал, – написал он. – И у меня вопрос, ты как-то связан с Э.Принс или И.Пинс?»

На этот раз ответ пришел, но Гарри недолго радовался этому.

«Мистер Поттер, неужели вам требуется официальное уведомление о том, что я не желаю с вами больше иметь дела? Тогда считайте, что я уведомил».

Подписи не было.

Гарри почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем когда кинул проклятие в Малфоя. Желудок, казалось, прилип к спине, и валентинка дрожала в его пальцах.

В конце концов, Гарри успокоился, хотя на это потратилось куда больше времени, чем он ожидал. Он решил, что стоит радоваться тому, что Принц не избавился от своей валентинки, а значит, у Гарри есть еще шансы всё вернуть.

Несмотря на обещание Гермионе, в библиотеку Гарри так и не пришел.

События опять стали накладываться друг на друга, собираться комом, Гарри получил записку от Дамблдора, и сердце кольнуло предчувствием того, что это связано с хоркруксом.

Гермиона и Рон были с ним согласны.

Гарри показалось, словно он бежит в заколдованном колесе. Он не успевал даже поделиться с друзьями тем, что нечаянно сообщила ему Трелони о том, что Пророчество подслушал Снейп, о том, что Малфой чему-то рад. Он не мог их защитить сам и надеялся только она Фелициас.

К счастью, Дамблдор попросил его взять мантию-невидимку. Гарри наказал друзьям взять зелье себе и разделить его с Джинни, а сам помчался к ожидающему его Дамблдору. Он уже был почти рядом с кабинетом директора, когда в кармане привычно нагрелась валентинка.

«Будь осторожен, Гарри», – прочитал он, и сердце зашлось, то ли от быстрого бега, то ли от неприятных предчувствий.

Но подумать об этом у Гарри не оставалось времени, из кабинета вышел Дамблдор, и Гарри набросил на себя мантию, следуя за директором.


	18. в которой Гарри пребывает в ужасе, а Снейп и Принц открывают свой секрет

Когда Гарри и Дамблдор наконец аппарировали в Хогсмид, Гарри понял, что всё, произошедшее в пещере кажется ему кошмарным сном. Такие вещи просто не могли происходить в реальности, он не мог насильно поить директора этим кошмарным питьем и отбиваться от инфери.

Но тут, словно споря с разумом открещивающегося от этих событий Гарри, Дамблдор тяжело осел и упал бы навзничь, если бы Гарри его не поддержал. К ним уже спешила мадам Розмерта, она же указала на появившуюся над Хогвартсом метку.

Для себя Гарри решил, что идея лететь в Хогвартс на метлах вместе с ослабевшим от отравы Дамблдором была совершенно безумна. Однако страх за Джинни, Гермиону, Рона и других пересилил желание оспорить решение директора. Он только краем глаза посматривал в сторону Дамблдора, готовясь поймать его, если тот соскользнет с метлы, каждую минуту ожидая, что валентинка нагреется в кармане, и он узнает, кто… кто уже погиб.

Гарри не сомневался, что кто-то погиб. И почему-то в этот момент больше, чем когда-то до этого ему хотелось, чтобы Принц оказался его другом. Он уже не думал о Сектусемпре, о том, что Принц не хотел с ним разговаривать. Он думал о последнем предостережении и о том, что сейчас происходит в Хогвартсе, увидит ли он своих друзей живыми.

На Астрономической башне Гарри снова показалось, что он находится в собственном кошмаре. И как в любом кошмаре, он не мог пошевелиться, скованный последним заклинанием Дамблдора. Ему оставалось только стоять у стены под мантией-невидимкой, смотреть и слушать.

И когда он услышал, что Драко привел в Хогвартс Упивающихся смертью, почему-то его совсем не обрадовала возможность сказать друзьям или Принцу «Я же говорил», ему хотелось всего лишь увидеть их живыми.

– Драко, вы же не убийца, – мягко произнес Дамблдор, и Гарри почудилось, что он жалеет, что не может пододвинуть юному Упивающемуся вазочку со сладостями, словно они беседуют у него в кабинете.

– Откуда вы знаете? – разозлился Малфой. – Я… я на многое способен.

– Да-да, – откликнулся Дамблдор, излучая доброжелательность. – Попытки убить Кэтти Белл и Рональда Уизли вместо меня были настолько удручающими, что я решил, будто вы вообще не стараетесь.

Гарри понял, что Дамблдор тянет время и одновременно пытается пояснить ему, Гарри, то, о чем умалчивал весь год, и почувствовал горечь, смешанную с восхищением. Он видел, с каким трудом Дамблдор держится на ногах, однако продолжает совершенно спокойно расспрашивать Малфоя, как будто снизу не доносился шум битвы, как будто он не был безоружен.

Гарри снова попытался избавиться от сковавшего его заклинания, но безуспешно.

Гарри видел, что Драко колеблется, он заговорил о своей семье, подтверждая то, что объяснял ему Принц, но признать правоту Дамблдора не успел.

На площадку Астрономической башни из дверного проема вывалились четыре Упивающихся. Гарри ни разу не видел их раньше, однако Дамблдор словно представил их всех Гарри, называя по именам. Алекто, Амикус, Фенрир…

Гарри видел Малфоя совсем близко к себе, и он не мог не заметить, что тот с трудом борется с тошнотой, вызванной словами Грейбека о разорванных глотках детишек. Похоже, что Фенрир пугал его куда больше, чем Дамблдора, который даже не изменился в лице, разговаривая с оборотнем.

Гарри был готов биться с ними хоть со всеми одновременно, но заклятие держало крепко. Внезапно еще одна тень скользнула на площадку.

Благодушие покинуло лицо Дамблдора, он с мольбой смотрел на вошедшего.

– Северус, пожалуйста, – еле слышно произнес он. Казалось, его разом покинули последние силы.

Лицо профессора Снейпа исказилось ненавистью, он взмахнул палочкой.

– Авада Кедавра!

Гарри скорее увидел, чем услышал смертельное заклинание, когда зеленый луч коснулся тела старого мага и откинул его как куклу, отчего Дамблдор перевалился за ограждение площадки и исчез из вида.

Снейп схватил не сопротивляющегося Драко за шиворот и нырнул в дверной проем. Остальные Упивающиеся последовали за ним. Только сейчас Гарри понял, что стоит у стены уже не под действием заклинания, а скованный ужасом и шоком. Он снял мантию, скомкал и сунул её в карман и бросился за Снейпом.

Внизу кипела битва. Он увидел Джинни, которая ловко уворачивалась от заклинаний Амикуса. Гарри поспешно послал в Упивающегося Ступефай, чуть не став жертвой бросившегося к нему Грейбека. Повсюду мелькали лучи заклинаний, слышались крики боли. Однако Снейп и Малфой легко миновали этот коридор, поэтому Гарри бросился следом.

За ними он выскочил из замка, пытаясь не отстать, чтобы не дать добраться до границ Хогвартса и не позволить аппарировать. Он впервые действительно хотел причинить боль, такую, какую испытывал сам при мысли, что Дамблдор…

Словно чувствуя спиной его ненависть, Снейп резко толкнул Драко в спину, принуждая бежать быстрее, и обернулся к Гарри.

Он с легкостью отбивал любое заклинание.

– Так будет снова и снова, пока ты не научишься держать рот и разум закрытыми, Поттер! – глумился он.

– Секту… – выдохнул Гарри, но и это заклинание было отбито скривившимся Снейпом.

– Леви… – Гарри хватался за любую возможность остановить убийцу директора.

Снейп уклонился от него и занес палочку для удара. Гарри почувствовал, как по его лицу словно скользнул обжигающий хлыст.

– Да ты же мне, мне обещал не использовать мои записи! – яростно рявкнул Снейп, снова занося палочку. – Я и есть Принц-полукровка!

Гарри остановился и на секунду опустил палочку. Этого мгновения Снейпу хватило, чтобы рвануться к границе Хогвартса. Теперь его преследовал только гиппогриф, который появился словно из ниоткуда и отчаянно бросился на защиту Гарри.

Гарри припустил следом, но ему казалось, что всё происходит во сне, он смотрит на себя со стороны, и, как обычно бывает во сне, догнать или убежать невозможно. Один за другим раздавшиеся аппарационные хлопки доказывали, что сном это было только для Гарри.


	19. она же эпилог

Гарри не мог сказать, что был рад оказаться у Дурслей этим летом, но и обычного раздражения не испытывал. Здесь, в атмосфере сухого равнодушия можно было взять небольшую передышку и просто подумать.

Он вытащил из кармана валентинку и бережно разгладил загнувшиеся края.

Когда они с Хагридом тушили его хижину, он даже не вспоминал об этом кусочке картона. В его голове было практически пусто, и только одинокая мысль о смерти Дамблдора заполняла его целиком.

Позже Гермиона зачитывала найденную в библиотеке более подробную информацию об Эйлин Принц, матери профессора Снейпа, и Гарри сжал в руке картонное сердечко так, что пара заломов до сих пор проходило извилистыми линиями через него.

«Я на самом деле не думала, что Принц действительно враг, – тихо говорила Гермиона, опустив голову. – Мне просто казалось, что у него странное чувство юмора…»

«Странно, что он не сдал тебя Слагхорну за то, что ты использовал его учебник, – растерянно добавлял Рон. – Да еще и писал тебе – это уж совсем ни в какие ворота…»

А Гарри лишь думал о том, что не сможет рассказать своим самым близким друзьям, что не только писал убийце Дамблдора и получал от него ответы, но и встречался с ним несколько раз в течение года, касался его рук и щеки, пил с ним чай и смеялся над его шутками. Он вздрогнул, вспоминая, что Снейп, получается, целый час провел с его друзьями в его, Гарри, обличие, и это его обеспокоило больше, чем самого Гарри…

Ну а потом, когда он сидел на берегу озера после похорон Дамблдора, после расставания с Джинни и смотрел на валентинку, не зная, что сделать – выбросить, сжечь, написать что-то? – сзади неслышно подошел Ремус Люпин.

«Как интересно, – заметил тогда Ремус. – Точно такое же сердечко было у твоей мамы, Гарри. Я сидел с ней на Истории Магии, Сириус и Джеймс обычно прогуливали, а уроки с хаффлпаффцами скука смертная. И вот она постоянно что-то писала на нем и улыбалась. Потом оно пропало куда-то. На пятом курсе, кажется. Наверное, потерялось».

Гарри неуклюже пробормотал что-то в ответ и сунул валентинку в карман, чтобы снова достать только у Дурслей.

Он смотрел на неё и не мог решить, что написать. Все слова казались глупыми, сухими или отдавали позерством. Когда он уже собирался положить валентинку обратно в карман, она засветилась, и на ней проступили слова.

«Я думал, ты уничтожишь её, Поттер. Ведь я предал твое доверие, разве нет?»

Слова нашлись сами собой, валентинка еще не успела остыть, когда Гарри накарябал на ней ответ:

«Я начал понимать разницу между формой и содержанием, Принц».

И лишь слова начали исчезать, считываясь с валентинки, он дописал, торопясь, чтобы не передумать:

«Моя мама тоже её не уничтожила, а всего лишь вернула. Хочешь, я тоже верну?..»

Почему-то он был точно уверен, что прав, и это именно та валентинка, на которой писала его мама. Возможно, именно их родство позволяло ему писать на ней, когда все остальные не могли вывести ни слова. Впрочем, разбираться в том, как действуют чары такого типа, Гарри решил предоставить Гермионе. Сам он просто чувствовал, что это так – и всё.

Он разложил все вещи и накормил Хедвиг, когда пришел ответ.

«Да».

Валентинка почти сразу же нагрелась снова.

«После войны».

Гарри хмыкнул и почесал переносицу.

«Тогда тебе придется пережить эту войну, Принц».

«Тебе тоже, Гарри».


End file.
